Ability To Find Love
by BrookeDavisFanfiction
Summary: Lucas is Julian's bestfriend. Brooke is Peyton's bestfriend. Lucas likes Peyton. Brooke likes Julian. When Lucas and Brooke realize the feelings of one another, they decide to join forces and help each other get closer to their love interests. Everything seems to be going well, until the day Brooke witnesses Lucas and Peyton's first kiss. Things may not be going as planned.
1. First Day of Junior year

It was the junior year of high school, fresh new faces, old faces, new friends and old. There were millions of possibilities and millions of chances that a young student wanted to take. Brooke Davis soaked in the fresh new possibilities of the junior year. She was excited about the risks that she was going to make. Brooke promised herself that she would enjoy junior year, explore and discover new things. This year was going to be different and epic than any other year. Brooke felt the pressure of leaving high school and becoming boring and old. She knew what to expect when she left high school. She would have to put all her focus on work and live the rest of her life with her mother hanging onto her back. Brooke felt the smile fade away, trying not to think about her mother. Brooke wished that she knew what her mother had planned for her, but that was something that she couldn't control. Brooke's entire life was involved around making her parents happy, even though she felt like she would never succeed. Brooke challenges herself each year, wishing that something would grab her parents attention. If it's out partying, hanging out with strange students from her school or running away from home, she would always wonder if her parents even cared. And in the end, they would prove her right and not flinch. Brooke knew deep down that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life trying to please her parents, but there was nothing that she could do. She had this undying love for her parents, waiting for them to turn over a new leaf. She had this thought, that they would become better parents over time. She had been holding onto that hope ever since she was five years old. Brooke shut her locker door, escaping from her loud surroundings into her mind.

"Brooke," A familiar voice said. Brooke snapped out of her trance, feeling a little embarrassed that she was staring off into the distance. Brooke opened her eyes, planting a fake smile. She looked at the young girl that called her name. Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was a good friend to Brooke, a best friend. Peyton was always there, she was the person that Brooke could vent to, no matter what time of the day it was. "Are you okay?" Brooke felt like those were the only words that came from Peyton's mouth. Over the years, Peyton could see something changing in Brooke.

"I was thinking about how amazing this year is going to be," Brooke put the thought of an epic year back into her mind. The thought made her excited again, Brooke gushed over the possibilities of the school. Peyton chuckled at Brooke's excitement, that's all she could talk about. Peyton hasn't heard anything from Brooke other than her 'epic year'. Brooke was so happy about this year, which made Peyton happy. "Aren't you excited?" Brooke looked away from the yelling teenagers in the hallway. Peyton looked around the narrow hallway, students cheering with excitement, brand new faces, and innocence. Peyton didn't expect this year to be different than the last one, she was just ready to graduate high school and see what the rest of her life as planned for her. Peyton wished that she had the motivation that Brooke had, but there was nothing that was making her excited for the junior year.

"Sure," Peyton smiled. Brooke quickly frowned, she knew when Peyton was lying. Her voice gets high, her eyebrows narrow and she tries to keep direct contact; as if to hope that you didn't know she was lying.

"Oh, come on, Peyton." Brooke pouted, begging her friend to enjoy the time that they have. "This is our junior year, the year before our last year. We have to enjoy this moment, being a teenager." Brooke reminded Peyton. Brooke didn't understand why Peyton wasn't excited, they had been waiting for this moment a long time. Brooke had spent the whole summer reminding Peyton why they should be excited. The truth was, Peyton couldn't find something that was exciting for her.

"And hooking up with college boys?" Peyton raised her eyebrow, judging Brooke a little. Brooke didn't care for Peyton's comment, she was never the one to let one word get to her. Brooke remembered the time that she hooked up with a college boy. There was a college party a mile away from Tree Hill, she went with a couple of friends and couldn't remember what happened after that. She only knew what her friends told her when she woke up.

"Yes," Brooke said proudly. Peyton huffed, she should have expected Brooke would think that this was a game. Peyton didn't care for the idoit students of Tree Hill High, she just wanted to get her degree and leave this town for good. She thought that she would make a music career, help artist finds their talent. "And that was only one time," Brooke raised her index finger, warning Peyton. Brooke and Peyton couldn't keep their eyes on each other, there was so much going around them.

"One time?" Peyton questioned, remembering Brooke telling her about two college guys that she hooked up with. Brooke huffed in annoyance, she couldn't understand why Peyton wouldn't let her live. Brooke didn't want Peyton to ruin her excitement of the year. Brooke told herself that she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her mood, not Peyton and not her parents.

"Okay, maybe two but you know what they say," Brooke sang, waiting for Peyton to finish her sentence. Peyton knew what they said but they also said that there were diseases going around as well. Peyton wanted Brooke to be happy but she also wanted her to be careful. "Please, Peyton," Brooke changed the subject, wrapping her hands around her best friend. Brooke hated seeing Peyton like this, she deserved to be happy more than anyone else. "Be happy, this is going to be our last year where we can actually have fun without getting arrested." Brooke laughed, trying to cheer up her friend. Peyton crossed her arms, laughing with Brooke. Peyton could hear what Brooke was saying and she understood, she just doesn't care. Brooke looked down the left side of the hallway. Brooke's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat and her mind went completely blank. If Brooke could say something, her words would be completely jumbled. The young boy walked alongside his best friend, smiling and not giving a care to the world around him. Brooke gushed at the sight of her long-time crush. She had a crush on him since elementary, hoping that one day she would get a chance. Peyton noticed that Brooke's eyes were glued to Julian Baker. Julian was the co-captain of the basketball team and his best friend beside him, Lucas Scott, was also the co-captain of the Ravens. Julian Baker and Lucas Scott had been the best friend since they could speak, they were always by each other's side. There was a moment where they betrayed each other, had fights or even separated. If you saw one of them, you would see the other. Peyton thought it was odd how close they were, she first thought they were a secret couple but then saw Lucas kissing on a cheerleader freshman year.

"Hey, Brooke," Julian winked playfully, not thinking about his gesture. Brooke tried to pull herself together, she couldn't freak out in front of her crush. Yes, they talked and Brooke would consider them as friends but nothing more; even though she wished. Lucas kept his gaze on Peyton, trying not to make it obvious but couldn't help but look at their beauty. Lucas had a crush on Peyton since he was nine years old. He knew that he loved her since the first moment that they've meant.

"Uh, hey," Brooke gushed, raising her shaking hand to say hi. Brooke grinned, so large that it was beginning to make everyone around her uncomfortable. Julian looked away, hoping that her smile would change once he looked back. He watched as the new students roamed the halls, and old faces waved at him.

"Hey, Peyton. How was your summer?" Lucas began with something subtle. Lucas had been practicing and learning from Julian. Julian looked back, seeing the panic and awkward look on Lucas' face. Julian was ashamed of Lucas' lack of charm. Julian felt if you were a guy, this was the first thing that you would have to know. Peyton frowned, not giving Lucas any attention. Peyton always looked at Lucas as an annoying little brother that wouldn't leave you alone. Each day, Lucas would try to build up the courage to talk to Brooke but she would brush him off.

"Fine," Peyton shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to continue the conversation. She believed that every guy in Tree Hill wasn't worth her time. She promised herself that she would fall for anyone until she moved away and settles down. Lucas didn't know her plans, he believed that after this year, Peyton would be his. "How was yours?" Peyton asked, knowing that Brooke would kill her for not being polite. Brooke let out a quiet sigh of relief, feeling relaxed to know that Peyton wasn't going to ruin this conversation by telling Lucas to buzz off. Peyton didn't really care about his summer was going, just wanted Brooke to be happy.

"It was nice," Lucas raised his shoulders. His summer contest of meeting new girls, learning the ways of Julian Baker and training for basketball. Lucas wanted to go to pro ball and get the girl of his dreams. Julian thought that Lucas needed a little help, he looked like he was drowning and needed to be saved.

"Lucas here did more than just something nice," Julian patted Lucas on the back. Lucas blushed in embarrassment, he knew that's something that Peyton didn't like. Peyton was someone so different than what the world sees. Brooke laughed, seeing Julian's look through his awful humor. Peyton looked over at her best friend, ashamed that Brooke was laughing at his joke. "Ready for junior year, Brooke," Julian focused his attention back on Brooke since she was the only one to keep a decent conversation without awkward silence.

"Yea, wild, right?" Brooke rolled her eyes as if the beginning of school was stressing her out. Peyton couldn't believe that Brooke would completely change herself for this guy. Julian didn't agree, he thought that this was going to be the best year of his life. He was excited about basketball but also meeting new people, as in people, girls.

"Right…well, we'll see you guys later." Julian pointed at both of the girls, winking at them as he grabbed Lucas and walked away. Lucas was rethinking about his chances with Peyton, every time he was around her, he would just completely forget about what he was going to say. "How was your summer?" Julian questioned Lucas, wondering if he was in the right state of mind when he asked that question. Lucas already regretted what he said, he didn't want Julian to remind him.

"Shut up," Lucas chuckled, brushing off his mistake. Lucas glanced back, seeing Brooke blush as she covered her face. Lucas wondered what they were talking about, seeing how Brooke was acting. Brooke smiled widely. Lucas never spoke to Brooke, he wondered what would happen if he did. "Hmph," Lucas let the curious sigh escape his lips. Peyton watched as Julian and Lucas walked away, making sure that it was safe enough to tease Brooke. Brooke let out a deep breath, finally relaxing and concentrating on how she was going to win Julian over.

"Wild?" Peyton narrowed her eyebrows, wondering if she heard Brooke correctly. Peyton was there when Brooke would practice in the mirror on how she would talk to Julian. It seemed like she had the confidence but every time when Julian came around, she would just melt.

"Shut up," Brooke blushed, rolling her eyes. Brooke rested her head on Brooke's shoulder, looking out into the packet hallways. Brooke wanted to take this moment in, one day, she would never see these people ever again. They would just be a blurred image in the back of her mind, and in the end, she would still have her best friend. Brooke wanted Peyton to enjoy her final years as a high school student, you could never get that moment back. "Just look around, Peyton. This is going to be the year that is going to change our lives," Brooke reminded her. Even though Peyton and Brooke didn't know it now, she was right.


	2. Momma Mia!

Brooke laid her black purse on her bed, she was overwhelmed with excitement. The entire first day of school was wonderful. She made new friends, she finally spoke to Julian and she still had her best friend. She couldn't complain that today didn't go the way that she planned. This morning, she told herself that she would at least wave to Julian instead of just staring. She did more than just wave, she spoke to him. Usually they only talk about was the basketball team and Julian's hopes for going to the NBA. Brooke didn't mind talking about Julian, she believed that his life was more interesting than hers. What could she talk about? How her parents are never home? How her mother pressures her to become successful? Brooke walked down the marble stairs, seeing her mother on her laptop in the living room. Victoria was focused in her work, she didn't even noticed that her daughter was home. Victoria scrolled down the fashion sight, trying to find inspiration for Brooke's clothing line sight. Victoria was ready for Brooke to graduate high school, so she could be successful and carry on the Davis name. The files and papers surrounded Victoria, showing that she was drowning in dreams that weren't hers. Brooke was afraid to speak because she didn't want to talk about work, all she wanted to tell her mother was her day at school. Victoria saw a shadow in the corner of her eye, wondering if it was her husband lingering over her. Victoria turned around, curious to know who was behind her. Brooke stood there, placing a fake smile on her face to show that she was happy to see her mother. Victoria smiled, happy to her daughter emerging into the light. Victoria turned back around, scrolling through the pages.

"I was wondering when you were coming downstairs," Victoria chuckled. Brooke took in a deep breath, she walked over to the couch across from her. Brooke wrapped her arms around her, waiting for her mother to ambush her with comments about her clothing line. "Did you sleep in?" Victoria raised her eyebrow, her eyes glued to the laptop. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, did her mother think that she was home the entire time? Brooke wasn't surprised.

"No, Mom," Brooke was surprised that her mother didn't realize that school had started. "It was the first day of junior year," Brooke informed her. Victoria continued to tap on the keyboard, not saying a word to her daughter. She was completely ignoring her. "…remember?" Brooke was afraid to ask, she was choking on her own tears. She didn't want to cry, she had cried so many times that she didn't believe she had any tears left.

"Of course, I did, sweetheart." Victoria said as if it was obvious. "Do you have those sketches for me?" Victoria asked her. Brooke huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Brooke had been drawing her sketches, hoping that her mother would approve but Victoria would just tell her to start over. Brooke loved her art, and the clothes.

"Why? So, you could just throw them away again?" Brooke mocked her mother, standing up from the couch. Victoria could see the disappointed look on her daughters face but she felt like she was doing the best for her daughter. Victoria believed that Brooke didn't understand that everything she was doing was for her, and soon she would understand that.

"Brooke, I'm doing this for you. So that you can have a successful career. Isn't designing clothes your dream?" Victoria placed the laptop down, giving her daughter her complete attention. Brooke huffed, it was her dream but it didn't feel like it.

"I do, but these are my designs-" Brooke tried to explain to her mother that she should choice what she liked and what she didn't like. Brooke loved every design that she made and her mother would just tell her to do better. Brooke didn't want to argue, she looked at the clock above the fireplace. It was thirty minutes until she had to go to practice. "I have to go to practice," Brooke grabbed her dufflebag that was near the door. Brooke was expecting this conformation when she came home, that's why she prepared herself for a quick leave. Brooke placed the string over her shoulder, Victoria sat back down on the couch and looked down at the laptop. Brooke was disappointed that her mother wasn't even going to stop her, she didn't even care. Brooke didn't expect anything more from her mother, she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, she didn't want her mother to ruin her day. Brooke and Peyton meet outside of the gym. Peyton leaned against the gym doors, waiting for her best friend to leave the restroom. Brooke walked out, drying her hands off.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked her, knowing that something was wrong with Brooke ever since she walked in. Brooke frowned, walking into the gym with her best friend. The basketball team filled the court, doing drills and practicing their routines. Brooke saw her squad on the sidelines, stretching as they were getting ready for their practice.

"My mom was home," Brooke placed her dufflebag on the stands, as she looked at her curious best friend. Peyton could only imagine what her mother putting Brooke through. Peyton would hear the stories that Brooke would tell her, she once didn't believe that it was that bad, and maybe Brooke was being over dramatic. Then, Peyton had meet Victoria. Victoria adviced that Peyton should die her hair blonde, and put a smile on her face so that boys would like her more. Peyton was only nine years old.

"Brooke-" Peyton tried to apologize for what Victoria had done, and hoped that Brooke would feel better.

"It's fine, Peyton." Brooke assured her best friend. Brooke didn't want to Peyton to worry about her, Brooke wanted Peyton to focus on the junior year, having fun and finding love. The word love crossed her mind, she turned around to look for Julian. She scanned across the room, seeing the familiar and new faces of the basketball team. Julian emerged from the boys dressing room, running onto the court. Julian saw Brooke's gaze, her gave her a smirk. Brooke gushed, trying not to show he was getting to her. Julian ran over to Brooke, wanting to give her a compliment.

"Lookin good, Brooke." Julian ran past her, giving her a quick wink. Brooke smiled brightly, feeling overwhelmed with the compliment that he gave her. Peyton smiled, seeing how Brooke was falling for Julian.

"And just like that, my day is better." Brooke told Peyton, so that she wouldn't worry about her. Peyton would have to believe Brooke because she wouldn't confess when she was feeling down. Peyton felt a buzz in her pocket, she looked down at the number that she hasn't seen in a while. It was her father, he was home.

"Oh my god," Peyton gasped. Brooke looked at Peyton, wondering what she was so happy about. Brooke hoped that something exciting was happening. Brooke had always wanted to see that happy smile on Peyton's face for a long time now. "My dads back home," Peyton informed Brooke. Brooke was surprised, she didn't think that Peyton's father would come back until the summer. He would always leave, leaving Peyton by herself. Brooke would almost spend every day with Peyton while her father was away, it was nice.

"I thought he wasn't coming back until the end of the school year?" Brooke smiled, wondering what changed his mind. Peyton didn't care, her father was back and she missed him so much. She was so excited, she grabbed her bag and keys.

"I don't know but Brooke, I have to go." Peyton wondered if it was okay.

"It's okay, go!" Brooke pushed Peyton playfully towards the door. "I told you Peyton Sawyer, this year is going to be epic." Brooke smiled at her friend. Peyton was starting to believe Brooke, that this year could change their lives forever. Peyton nodded, accepting Brooke's wise words. Peyton had so many question going through her mind, she wondered what her father was going to look like. Would she be able to reaqonize him? Brooke watched as Peyton skipped out of the school with a bright smile on her face. Brooke turned around, her squad was talking amoughst each other. Brooke clapped her hands, giving them attention. Everyone looked up, standing up from the bleachers. "Alright, girls! Let's go!" Brooke demanded of them.

It was the end of practice and Brooke was extremely tired. She had been working hard to build her team and having everyone work together. She knew that her squad would win championships and become the best cheerleading team that there is. Brooke walked out of the school, feeling the cold breeze brush against her sweat. Brooke glanced around, her squad walked out, running into their cars and with the basketball team. Bonnie walked up beside Brooke, almost startling her. Brooke yeeped, jumping up from Bonnie's touch.

"Jesus," Brooke gasped, placing her hand over her chest. Bonnie laughed, not meaning to scare Brooke half to death. Bonnie thought that Brooke would like to know what was going on after practice, Brooke was always the one to party. Bonnie hoped that she would say, at least try to go. "What do you want?" Brooke chuckled, trying to understand what Bonnie was such in a rush to talk about.

"A few of us are going over Julian's house for a 'first practice' party." Bonnie shrugged, she didn't care about the title, she just cared about the party. Bonnie wanted to meet the new basketball players, and just enjoy her junior year. "Want to come?" Bonnie continued to ask her. Brooke was tempted, but she promised herself that she wasn't going to go to a wild party and Julian was known for those. First, it would be get together, then the whole school would show up and Brooke would end up drunk in someones bed. Plus, Brooke wasn't comfortable going without Peyton. Peyton would always be there to make sure that Brooke was okay. Brooke wanted this year to be epic but she wanted to mature and become a better woman. She wanted to do things that other girls wouldn't dare to do. This year was about being epic, and becoming someone more.

"Sorry, I have this test tomorrow." Brooke lied, acting like the test was such a drag. Bonnie pouted, curious to know why Brooke would turn down the party. Brooke was changing slowly and Bonnie could tell. She wondered if Brooke was still going to the same person that she knew and loved. "And I haven't studied all week," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, trying to find an excuse. Bonnie could tell that Brooke was lying but Brooke made her own choices. Bonnie wanted to have fun and party with people that she didn't know. She wanted to build her name in high school, she wanted to be another Brooke Davis.

"Whatever, see you Wednesday." Bonnie walked past her, getting into her friends car as they drove off. Brooke watched as her team drove off, playing loud music and screaming at the top of her lungs. Brooke laughed, she was happy that her friends were having fun. Brooke just wanted to do her own thing and see what she would have to expect. Brooke took in a deep breath, she didn't have car and now she didn't have a ride back home. She didn't care, she needed the time for herself. She wanted to figure out how she was going to tell her mother that she didn't want design anymore, at least, not with her. Brooke felt like Victoria was strangling her with her own work, Brooke felt this pressure of trying to be perfect. Brooke continued to walk down the street, wondering what was going to be in store for the rest of her year. She couldn't help but think about her mother, until she felt the tears stream down her face. Lucas saw a young girl walking in the dark, hallow sidewalks. Brooke Davis, the beautiful head-cheerleader of the ravens. That's all he knew about her and she was best friend of the love of his life. Lucas pulled over, close to Brooke.

"Brooke?" Lucas rolled down the passenger window, wondering if he was seeing the right person. Brooke looked over at Lucas, tears still her eyes. She quickly whipped them away, hoping that he didn't seem them but it was too late. Lucas sat back, wondering what Brooke was crying about. She hasn't seen a frown on her face but only a smile. Lucas realized that Brooke was a human being, she hurts like everyone else unlike she plays in front of everyone. "Do you need a ride?" Lucas asked her. Brooke shook her head, she wanted to be alone and she didn't want to be questioned on why she was crying. She didn't want to be vunerable, espiecally not in front of a stranger.

"No, my house is right down the street." Brooke tried to assure Lucas. Lucas knew that she was lying because he knew where Brooke lived. It was the same street that was around the corner of Peyton's house. It was a few miles down the road, it was going to take her thirty minutes to walk down.

"Come on, Brooke. I just want to give you a ride home." Lucas tried to assure her. Brooke scoffs, knowing what the boys wanted. Brooke rolled her eyes, not paying attention to Lucas. Brooke had dealt with basketball boys like him and the only one that she wanted was Julian. She didn't know more of Lucas Scott, only that he was best friends of the guy that she has a crush on. "We can even get a cup of coffee at my mother café." Lucas tried to prosway her. Brooke was curious, the only café that there was in Tree Hill was Karen's café. Peyton and Brooke would always spend time there after school and she never saw Lucas. Brooke stopped and so did Lucas.

"Karen is your mother?" Brooke asked him. Karen was the sweetest person that Brooke had ever meant, Brooke sometimes wished that she had a mother like Karen. Once, Brooke was saddened from her mother leaving town and she felt like she was alone. Karen talked to her, telling her that she would have to live her life for herself. That's why Brooke told herself that this year was going to be hers.

"Yea," Lucas smiled, seeing that Brooke was easing herself. Brooke didn't think that Lucas would be bad since Karen was his mother. Brooke could go for a really nice coffee and try to clear her mind. Without saying another word, Brooke jumped into the truck with Lucas but kept her eyes on the road ahead. Lucas sat back, driving down the road to café. Lucas didn't know but tonight was going to be the moment that he would really get to see who Brooke was.


	3. The real BDavis

The café was so beautiful when there was no one there. Lucas asked his mother to close it down early because he saw a girl that needed a moment alone. Once Karen realized that it was Brooke, she didn't ask any questions and closed the café early. Brooke saw down at the table that was near a window so that she could look outside into the streets. Lucas walked over to the counter, grabbing the coffees from his mother. Karen looked at Brooke, she didn't have that same smile on her face. Karen wanted to know how Lucas meet Brooke. Lucas was completely different than Brooke, she thought. Karen never believed that Brooke would ever see Lucas or even speak to him. Lucas remembered every time that he walked into his mother's café and seeing Brooke and Peyton sitting at the table near the window.

"Is she okay?" Karen asked her, handing Lucas the coffees. They both looked over at the vunerable girl, they could see right through her. Lucas was curious to know what made the girl that smile every day, frown. Lucas wasn't sure and he wasn't sure that Brooke would tell him. She was someone that would build this wall and not let anyone through. Lucas was hoping to break down the wall, he didn't questioned to himself why he cared.

"We'll see," Lucas took in a deep breath. "Thanks, mom," Lucas kissed his mother on the cheek, picking up the mugs and walking over to Brooke. Brooke saw Lucas' shadow walk over to her, she held out her hand to grab the hot coffee from Lucas' hand. She was thankful for Lucas, she needed a break from the world around her. All she could think about was her mother trying to control her life. Brooke didn't feel like it was her life she was living, and she was only doing this for her mother. What did Brooke want? No one asked her and she didn't ask herself. Brooke guess she would never know, if she continued to stay in her mother shadow. Lucas sat across from her, waiting for her to speak or say anything. Lucas didn't know Brooke Davis but he was planning on getting to know her. "My mom said she made your favorite," Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Brooke smiled, smelling the cinnamon fuming from the coffee. It was her favorite, black coffee but with a hint of cinnamon. It reminded her of the winter, when her parents used to take her to their cabin in Kentucky. Those moments, Brooke would keep in her heart forever. She was too young to understand her surroundings and her parents were so in love with her.

"Thanks," Brooke placed a warm smile on her face, ensuring Lucas that she was okay. Lucas cleared his throat, he didn't know how to come across the question to ask her why she was crying.

"Didn't have a ride home?" Lucas asked her, not wanting to listen to the silence anymore. Brooke leaned back against her cheer, cupping her hands around her coffee cup. She didn't know much about Lucas but there was something about him that made her feel safe. Maybe it was his voice, maybe it was his nervous smile or maybe it was his ocean eyes. There was something that was bothering Brooke and she wasn't going to tell him.

"Peyton's dad came home, and I just needed fresh air." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, telling him the truth. Lucas stared in her eyes, she wasn't lying to him. She couldn't look in his eyes and she kept a bright smile on her face, because she didn't want to show that something was hurting her. "I'm fine," Brooke informed him. It was the first lie that Brooke had told Lucas, which made him want to know who she was. Lucas knew Brooke since he was nine, it was the first time that he meet Peyton. They didn't talk but he knew she was there. There was fire in her eyes but it disappeared once she got older.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Brooke." Lucas assured her. Brooke didn't trust anyone but herself and Peyton. Brooke thought that it was time to open up but she was afraid too. Everyone she did, she would end up getting let down and getting hurt. Brooke didn't want to tell Lucas her whole story because it would take all night. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked her.

"If I told you, it would take all night." Brooke chuckled, trying to smile through the pain. Lucas smiled, but still wanted to know who this girl was. He wanted to know what Peyton was seeing than anyone else. Peyton didn't hang out with just anyone, it would have to be something special and Brooke Davis was her best friend. Lucas wanted to know what made Brooke special, what made her different from everyone around her.

"I'm not busy," Lucas told her, telling her that he would listen to her all night. Brooke heart stopped, she was nervous to tell him things that she couldn't tell Peyton. Lucas could tell that Brooke had trust issues, and he understood that. He couldn't expect her to open up to a stranger. "I think that I might not want to play basketball my entire life." Lucas confessed. Brooke gasped, not understanding what Lucas meant. Since Lucas was little, that's all that he would think or talk about. Brooke had watched Lucas on the court, he was amazing like nothing could ever stop him. He was more than what this high school was giving him.

"Lucas, I've seen you on the court. You're amazing." Brooke complimented him. Lucas blushed, but he wanted more. He loved basketball but he was hoping that there was something that could be out there for him. He wondered if he was just doing this for his mother, assuring that he has his life figured out and she wouldn't worry about him.

"Thank you," Lucas wanted to say first before explaining why he felt that way. "I just feel like…there might be something else out there for me, you know?" Lucas tried to explain the best he could. Brooke nodded, understanding how he felt.

"I do," Brooke told him. Lucas glanced up, surprised that Brooke would understand what he was going through. Lucas had been dealing with this his whole life, he never told anyone. Brooke was the first person that he told. He couldn't tell Julian because he would just tell him that he was losing his mind and that he would have to do this for his mother. Lucas felt like there was something calling him. "My mother is so fixed on my future with designing that she hasn't stopped and asked me what I wanted or how I'm feeling," Brooke explained. "She doesn't even talk to me unless it's about work." Brooke realized, knowing that she hasn't had a real conversation with her mother in a long time. Lucas didn't know that her mother was so hard on her, and that Brooke was going through this.

"Well, what does Brooke want?" Lucas asked her. Brooke already knew where her heart was going too. She loved designing, she just wished that she could do it her own way. Lucas was curious to know what Brooke wanted, and what she saw in her future.

"I just want to have fun," Brooke said honestly, surprising Lucas with her words. They both laughed for a second, Brooke lit up. She had this excited look on her face, as if she wasn't hiding anything. She was slowly breaking down her walls and telling what she wanted. "I just want to enjoy my young life. I want to enjoy high school, have fun with my best friend…and love someone and be loved." Brooke couldn't tell Lucas who she was thinking about because it was his best friend. Lucas agreed, it was something that he also wanted.

"It's okay to want something for yourself," Lucas told Brooke and himself.

"So, what do you want to do? since you don't see yourself playing basketball." Brooke kinked her eyebrow. Lucas was taken away with the fact that Brooke wanted to know about his life. Lucas didn't even know what he wanted but he knew what he was doing right now. Since freshman year of high school, he was writing about his life and his hopes to marry Peyton Sawyer and getting close to her.

"I like writing," Lucas shrugged his shoulders, waiting for Brooke to laugh.

"Writing, like a book?" Brooke stopped sipping from her coffee. Lucas heart stopped, he didn't know how Brooke was going to react to this. He was so afraid of telling people about it.

"Yea." Lucas stumbled on his words.

"Hpmh," Brooke nodded, not knowing that's what Lucas wanted to do. "Make sure you have an amazing character named Brook Davis in there," Brooke winked, taking the last sip of her coffee. Lucas enjoyed Brooke's company, he didn't except this coming from her. Lucas still wanted to keep his book a secret until he knew for sure what he wanted to do.

"Hey, listen, Brooke. The book thing-I don't know if it's what I want to do and…" Lucas tried to ask her to keep a secret.

"What book?" Brooke asked him, looking into his eyes. Lucas felt a weight lift from his shoulders, feeling relief that Brooke listened to his story and believed that he could do this. "And about my designing-" Brooke began to say.

"What designs?" Lucas raised his shoulders.

"Thank you." Brooke told him.

"For what?" Lucas asked her.

"For listening to me." Brooke stood up from the table. It was getting late and she told herself that her parents might be wondering where she was. Lucas drove her home, watching her entire her home with a sweet wave goodbye. Lucas rushed home, having a cheesy smile on his face. He ran into his room, passing his curious mother and pulling out his laptop. He went to his files and opened a document that read 'ravens'. It was the book that he had been writing, the title was only temporary until he knew what this book was about. He scrolled down, seeing the chapter that he was writing today and the sentence that he left off on. _I was curious to know who Peyton's best friend was and why she was so special to her…_ Lucas put his fingers on his keypad and began to type.

 **I was curious to know who Peyton's best friend was and why she was so special to her and tonight, I had the pleasure of meeting Brooke Davis. The real Brooke Davis. Not the Brooke Davis from high school but the one that Peyton sees. Brooke Davis isn't just the perfect girl that always smiles. Brooke is not perfect but she tries, she's hard on herself, she's broken and won't ask for help. She's a good person but sometimes she lies. And sadly, she's lonely, most of the time. Brooke Davis is all of these things and that's what makes her special and beautiful.**


	4. Easy like Sunday morning

Lucas had been typing for it seemed like hours, and he wasn't finished yet. It had woke up, bright and early to finish the first chapter of his story. He felt like he was actually getting somewhere with his writing. It took him a long time to figure out what this story was going to be about and because of last night, he finally knew. It was Peyton. Peyton Sawyer was his muse, everything that he needed in his life, he thought. Lucas closed his laptop, if he didn't leave in the next five minutes, he was going to be late for school.

"Lucas, there's someone here for you." Karen poked her head into her son's room. Lucas turned around, annoyed that his mother didn't knock but was too curious to know who was here. Lucas stood up, walking into the kitchen to see Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. They were sitting at the roundtable, Brooke was eating away at Karen's special muffins. He stood there, questioning the young girls.

"Ugh, Karen, these are so good." Brooke groaned in pleasure. She wished that she could take the whole basket with her. Peyton chuckled, focusing her attention back on her best friend.

"I thought you were on a diet," Peyton whispered.

"Yea, just right after I eat this muffin...and maybe the one after this." Brooke chuckled. Peyton laughed, loving how truthful her friend was. Lucas continued to stare, still wondering what they were doing here. Lucas gripped onto his backpack strap, he was so nervous to speak.

"Uh, Brooke," Lucas laughed nervously, grabbing her attention. Brooke swallowed the muffin, realizing that Lucas standing behind her. "What are you guys doing here," Lucas asked them.

"Peyton and I wanted to know if you could give us a ride to school," Brooke smirked, playfully. Lucas looked over at Peyton, wanting to know if she felt the same way. Peyton blushed, trying to hide her smile from Lucas Scott. It was too late, it had already seen her beautiful smile millions of times.

"I thought you have a car," Lucas pointed out.

"No, Peyton has a car but-" Brooke began to say.

"But, my car broke down. My dad's fixing it," Peyton stood up, grabbing her backpack. She didn't want to waste time with small talk. "So, I was wondering if you could take Brooke and me to school," Peyton asked him. Lucas swallowed, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Peyton Sawyer was talking to him, she was actually looking him into his eyes. This was everything that Lucas had wanted for a long time. "Brooke said that you were cool, so, I just thought..."

"Yea, sure, no problem," Lucas mumbled.

"He just said different words but with the same meaning," Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"Great," Peyton ignored Brooke's comment. "We should go, school starts in five minutes." Peyton blushed, smiling a little.

"Yea, right, sure," Lucas said once again.

"He did it again," Brooke whispering to Peyton. Peyton pushed Brooke playfully, begging her to stop.

"Bye, mom," Lucas kissed his mother on the cheek, quickly before Peyton or Brooke could see. "Let's go," Lucas ran out of the house with the girls behind him.

"Yo! Scott!" Julian yelled, walking towards them from the sidewalk.

"Oh, no," Lucas mumbled to himself but Brooke could hear him.

"Oh, yes," Brooke smirked, flipping her hair. Lucas wondered why Brooke had suddenly changed, her posture was different, she was smiling and her hair was flowing in the wind as if mother nature was helping her. "Hey, Julian," Brooke said. Julian winked, acknowledging Peyton and Brooke. Julian was confused but still had a welcoming smile.

"What's going on here?" Julian asked him.

"I'm giving Peyton and Brooke a ride to school?" Lucas answered him.

"Well, that's funny because I was going to the same place," Julian smirked. "Can I come?" Julian asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, you know, I don't think that's a good idea. There's already three of us and my truck can only take two." Lucas stumbled on his words.

"Yea, I don't think the truck can fit four people," Peyton stated.

"Seriously?" Julian huffed. "Look, you and Brooke are considered half of a person, look how skinny you are." Julian teased them. Peyton rolled her eyes, already having enough of Julian's ego.

"Well, Brooke just ate a muffin so," Peyton tried to disagree. Brooke slapped Peyton on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on. The school is only five mintues away, you could literallly walk-" Julian tried to explain.

"Then, maybe you should walk." Peyton asked him.

"Is there a problem?" Julian asked her.

"Whatever, we're going to be late if we just sit here and argue." Lucas rolled his eyes, walking over to the driver's side.


	5. Let me tell you about my best friend

Julian was confused on why Peyton and Brooke were already at Lucas' house when he arrived. Julian wanted to know what Lucas was planning, and if it had anything to do with him. Julian grabbed his lunch, it was the same thing that he would get every day. It was a chicken salad with a juice on the side, nothing like american food, he told himself. Julian sat across from Lucas, wanting to bring up the question that they both wanted answered. Julian didn't hate Lucas for having feelings for Peyton but he didn't want to be apart of his sceam of getting her. Peyton didn't know Lucas exsiest until a couple of days ago, they never spoke to each other. Julian swallowed his juice, waiting for the right time to ask Lucas a question. He looked around the cafeteria, hoping that Brooke wasn't around to hear what he would have to say.

"It was a surprise to see Peyton and Brooke at your house," Julian began to say, waiting for Lucas to speak. Lucas nodded, stuffing his mouth with carrots. Lucas was surprised to see them but he was happy that they were there. Lucas had never had a real conversation with Peyton and now he did. Lucas believed that he would have a chance with her now since they've talked. Lucas just wished he could talk to her more, the only reason she was there was because of Brooke. Lucas realized when he was home, that if ever wanted to get to know Peyton, he would need to get close to Brooke.

"I didn't even know that they were coming," Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Then how did they know where you were?" Julian shot back. Lucas had no clue, he talked to Brooke last night but he didn't understand how she knew his address. Lucas has known Brooke since they were children, he wasn't surprised that she knew where he lived.

"I don't know, Brooke lives on the same street that I do, maybe she saw me walking home one day." Lucas didn't know why Julian was asking these questions. Lucas thought this is what Julian wanted, is for him to get closer to Peyton. Since they were kids, Julian had always been planning to get Lucas and Peyton together. Julian was telling him tips but of course none of them worked.

"Whatever, man. I'm happy for you." Julian lied to his friend. Lucas smiled, wondering what Julian was happy about.

"Why?" Lucas chuckled. Julian shrugged his shoulders, thinking of a reason. He only told Lucas that he was happy for him because he didn't want to seem like he was questioning him. Julian felt like it was his job to protect Lucas and he didn't think that Peyton was the one for him. Peyton would just break his heart and then leave.

"For finally getting Peyton in your house." Julian joked. Lucas laughed, playfully hitting Julian on the shoulder. "Stop before the teachers think we're fighting." Julian laughed, slightly dodging Lucas' hand. "What are you going to do next?" Julian asked him.

"With what?" Lucas dug his teeth into his apple.

"With Peyton," Julian reminded him what the conversation that they were having. Lucas didn't think that far, he had a little plan but he didn't think that it would work.

"I haven't figured it out yet." Lucas informed him.

"I mean...what did you do to get Peyton in your house in the first place?" Asked Julian.

"I don't know, with Brooke I guess." Lucas didn't have the answer for everything and Julian kept pushing him. Julian was so fascinated on how Peyton suddenly had interests in Lucas.

"And why would Brooke want to show up at your house?" Julian scoffs. Lucas was annoyed with the questions that kept coming.

"I don't know," Lucas said once more, hoping that Julian would understand. The raise of Lucas' voice didn't effect Julian, he was going to ask questions if he wanted too. "Maybe she thinks were friends since last night." Lucas informed Julian. Julian's eyes widened, shocked that Lucas finally told him what happened last night. Julian was at his party and had no clue that Lucas and Brooke hung out last night. Julian had this proud smile form across his face, his best friend had two cheerleaders by his side. Lucas was such a shy kid and now he was hanging out with cheerleaders. Julian could tell that he was rubbing off on Lucas.

"Am I in the freaking Twilight zone?!" Julian shouted. Lucas begged him to calm down, not wanting anyone to look. "Lucas Scott, the guy who was too shy to say 'here' during roll call, the guy that peed his pants when coach caught him in the girls bathroom," Julian began to say.

"Shh," Lucas said.

"That was amazing by the way." Julian said.

"Dude I was in the third grade, I accidently walked into the girls bathroom."

"Any way, Lucas Scott finally got some ass by two of the most popular girls in school." Julian said proudly.

"I didn't get ass-" Lucas stopped himself. "I didn't get anything from anyone." Lucas whispered.

"Dude, you had me worried for a second," Julian sighed in relief, ignoring what Lucas was saying.

"Wh-What? Why would be worried? Wh-" Lucas stopped, realzing what Julian was saying. Julian raised eyebrows, hoping that Lucas would catch on. "What? Are you serious?" Lucas asked him.

"Sorry, bro," Julian told him.

"What? You thought- you thought I was gay?" Lucas asked.

"No! What? I thought you were having this unhealthy obession over Peyton." Julian covered it up. "So, you're not-"

"No!" Lucas shouted, drawing attention to himself.

"Alright, bro. No need to make a scene." Julian huffed.

"And I didn't have sex with Peyton or Brooke. I gave Brooke a ride home last night, that's it." Lucas corrected Julian. Lucas respected Brooke. There were things that Lucas knew about Brooke now, and she was someone completely different than what they both thought. Julian laughed, not believing a word coming from Lucas' mouth.

"Yea right!" Julian laughed. "You're telling me that Brooke didn't gift you for driving her home, she's known for it you know?" Julian winked at Lucas. Lucas felt this fire boiling inside of him, he told himself to calm down but he couldn't. Lucas hid his fists under the table, trying not to let his anger boil over. He hid his face away from Julian, not wanting to show that his comment bothered him.

"She's not like that," Lucas fought for Brooke's honor. "She's actually a really smart and nice girl." Lucas told Julian. Julian was confused, he never known Brooke like that. Since Brooke was a freshman, rumours go around saying that she was the slut of the school. She always had a boyfriend around her hip every day, a new one each day and people would talk about her behind her back.

"Brooke Davis...smart...nice?" Julian raised his eyebrows, questioning Lucas' authority.

"Yes, Brooke Davis. She's not what you think." Lucas continued to say. Julian was surprised that there was another side to Brooke Davis, he was intrested to get to know the young girl. Lucas thought back to last night with Brooke, he wondered why she never told people about this and why she acts so different in high school. Maybe it was the same reason why Lucas was keeping his true love for writing away from his family and friends. "Anyway," Lucas wanted to turn the conversation away from Brooke and Peyton. "How was your party last night?" Lucas asked, not really caring. Julian huffed, relaxing as he laid against his chair. Julian placed his arms behind his head, looking at his schoolmates.

"It was alright, you know, buzz, the girls," Julian rolled his eyes, not entertained. Lucas could see that Julian wasn't excited about his party last night, Lucas thought that Julian was growing up from his partying days.

"Don't seem so excited about it," Lucas glanced up, wondering what was bothering his friend.

"It was like any other party I throw." Julian huffed, scratching his head full of hair. "...without my best mate." Julian drew his attention to Lucas. Lucas chuckled, Julian would always try to get Lucas to come to his parties but he never did. There was so much more that Lucas wanted to do than go to a party. "You know that I'm throwing another party tonight, after our first game." Julian reminded Lucas.

"You know that I'm not going." Lucas shot back. Julian knew something that would make Lucas go. Just in time, Peyton and Brooke were about to walk beside them. They were talking, heading outside to eat their lunch. Julian knew that Lucas couldn't say no to Peyton and if she was going, he would as well. Julian quickly stood up, blocking Brooke and Peyton from walking any further. Brooke and Peyton stopped in their tracks, wondering why Julian was staring at them with an evil grin. Brooke blushed, gripping onto her blue tray of food. She told herself not to smile so much. Lucas looked up, seeing what Julian was doing.

"Good afternoon, Ladies." Julian said to them.

"Hey, Julian." Brooke smiled. Peyton raised her eyebrow, excepting him that he was there. She didn't care for Julian, she thought that he was just priveleged white kid that got everything that he wanted. "Wassup?" Brooke asked him, knowing that there was a reason why he stopped them.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to join my junior party, you could say it's a beginning of a school year party." Julian grinned, waiting for them to answer him. Brooke nodded, she would have any excuse to join Julian for his party. She couldn't believe that he was asking them directly, he would usually send a check. Peyton didn't want to go to any party, she would rather stay home and listen to music.

"Wasn't that last night?" Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. It's the first day of school somewhere." Julian shot back.

"Okay, if Lucas goes." Peyton agreed with Julian. Julian looked over, smiling widely at Lucas. They were both surprised that Peyton wanted Lucas to come. Lucas blushed, not knowing how to say yes to her.

"He'll be there." Julian assured Peyton.


	6. Let's make a deal

It was game night and the whole town was at the high school, supporting their students, their children and their neighbors. In a small town like Tree Hill, the towns people lived for these type of events. It was something that brought the town together, sharing each others happiness. Lucas glanced around the crowd, reminding himself that they were cheering for him. Lucas was extremely nervous, even though it was something that he has done before. Julian slapped Lucas on the back, grabbing his attention. Lucas turned around, almost furious but realized it was Julian.

"Are you ready?" Julian smiled, raising his eyebrow. Lucas was ready to go home if that's what Julian was asking him. Lucas felt like basketball was drawing the life out of him and there was nothing that he could do about it. He needed to make good impressions because this is what was going to get him into a good college. "Coach says that there's scouts out there," Julian smirked, excited to show them how skilled he was. Lucas became more nervous about the scouts, hoping that he would mess up.

"Great," Lucas huffed, turning away from the crowd. He sat on the bench, hearing everyone yell around him. He just wanted to shut the world out, wondering if this is really what he wanted. He knew that his mother would want him to do what's best and what's his passion. He couldn't think with everyone yelling, cheering his name and waiting for the game to start. Lucas glanced up, seeing that it was five minutes until the game was going to start. "I just need a second," Lucas stood up, walking towards the exist. Lucas quickly walked out, trying to clear his mind before the game. He told himself that he would have to calm down and try to build up his courage. There was a lot that was going through his mind and so many questions. He just wished that he could fast forward and see how he turns out five years from now.

"Lucas?" A voice said behind him. Lucas jumped, startled from the curious voice. Lucas turned around to see Brooke questionably staring up at him. Lucas took in a deep breath, feeling relieved that it was someone that he knew. Lucas knew that Brooke could care less about his problem right now. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Brooke asked him, looking down at the watch on her wrist. "The game starts in two minutes," Brooke looked back at the double doors, seeing the game was beginning to start.

"I can't do it." Lucas shook his head.

"What?" Brooke asked him, wanting to hear him say it again. Lucas was the best player on the team, everyone knew that. He was the reason that they almost went to the championships last year. Everyone was counting on him this year. Brooke didn't understand why Lucas was changing him so suddenly. Brooke really wished that she wasn't the person to give him the pep talk.

"I can't do this, any of it," Lucas huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"You have to be kidding me," Brooke said to herself, trying to figure out what she would have to say first. "Lucas, people are counting on you." Brooke reminded him. Lucas knew that, and that's the reason why he didn't want to play anymore.

"Yes, I know that, Brooke. That's the reason why I can't go out there. I don't want to play basketball," Lucas reminded her. Brooke huffed, rubbing her forehead, she tried to understand where Lucas was coming from. She remembered the night that they talked, he wanted to be a writer. Brooke didn't think that Lucas should worry about it at the moment.

"Lucas, there are more important things, like the basketball game. We have to go back." Brooke assured Lucas but Lucas was still not listening. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to play anymore. He wanted to focus on his writing career. "Luke, you have the rest of your life to figure out what you want to do." Brooke began to say. Lucas rubbed the panic sweat from his forehead, calming himself down. "This is going to be your last year as a high school juinor and this might be your last year of basketball if writing is really what you want to do," Brooke tried to seem like she understood what he was going through. Lucas didn't realize that this wasn't going to be the end, he decided that this was going to be the last year of playing basketball.

"Your right," Lucas informed her.

"I know," Brooke giggled, giving herself props for helping a stranger. "It feels good," Brooke laughed. Lucas couldn't help but smile. It seemed like Brooke was always there to say the right thing. They began to walk back to the gym, preparing for the gaze of the town eyes on them. "You are going to do great."

"Julian's probably going to kick my ass," Lucas began to say.

"Hey, does Julian have like...a girlfriend?" Brooke quickly asked him.

"No, I don't think he does-" Lucas stopped himself from saying anything else, he looked down at Brooke. She had this curious look on her face. "Wait, do you like Julian?" Lucas chuckled a little.

"Shut up," Brooke quickly punched him on the shoulder. They stood in front of the double doors to the gym, looking down at each other. "And it's not like your a saint. I know you like Peyton." Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"I don't like-" Brooke stopped Lucas before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh, please. It's so obvious. I'm surprised that Peyton hasn't realized it yet." Brooke told him. Lucas couldn't deny his strong feelings for Peyton, Brooke already knew that he cared for her. "I knew we had something in common, we both like each others best friends." Brooke chuckled. Lucas laughed with her, thinking how they both didn't have a chance. Lucas was too nervous to talk to Peyton and Julian wouldn't give Brooke a second look. Which gave Lucas the perfect idea. "We should hook each other up with our best friends," Brooke teased, biting her lip. She laughed at her joke but Lucas was excited. It was the perfect idea, Brooke took the words right out of his mouth.

"You're right," Lucas began to say. Brooke's smile faded, not knowing that Lucas was serious and thinking that this was terrible idea.

"I was joking," Brooke explained.

"No, but think about it. I can help you with Julian and you can help me with Peyton." Lucas tried to say to her. Brooke could think of a million ways that this could go wrong, even though she really liked Julian.

"Lucas-" Brooke tried to argue but Lucas had this idea his mind and he wasn't going to change it.

"Brooke, please, I've liked her since the third grade. Okay? Can you just...please, see if she likes me?" Lucas begged Brooke. Brooke huffed, it wasn't the worst idea. If anything would go wrong, she would just blame it on Lucas. Plus, she promised herself that she would have fun her Junior year and Julian would finally be hers; so Lucas was going to help with that.

"Okay, let's make a deal," Brooke smirked.


	7. Stuck between two lovers

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror, hoping that Julian would like the dress that she was wearing. It was a tight blue dress, making her hazel eyes pop. She turned to the side, making sure that her stomach was sucked in and her ass was out. This was going to be the night that would change everything, and Brooke Davis didn't even know it yet. Brooke's eyes were glued to the mirror that she didn't notice that Lucas Scott was waiting by the door. Lucas watched as Brooke stared down at her body, she didn't look amused, as if she was ashamed of her weight. Lucas didn't want to frighten her, he softly knocked on the door, staring down at Brooke. She looked up, seeing a curious Lucas Scott.

"Are you ready?" Brooke walked over to her bed, grabbing her black handbag. Lucas was such in aw when he saw Brooke, he didn't know how to compliment her without making her think that he was hitting on her. Lucas was overthinking his compliment, he just wanted to tell her that he thought she looked beautiful. Brooke grabbed her leather coat, wrapping it around for warmth. She looked in the mirror once more, seeing how the leather coat went perfectly with her dress. Lucas felt his words stuck in his throat, he didn't know how to tell her. Lucas calmed himself down, he realized that Julian would hopefully tell her. Brooke glanced up, seeing how Lucas hasn't said a word since he walked in. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked him. Lucas thought about the plan in his hand, someone could get hurt and he didn't want it to be Peyton.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas said doubtingly. Brooke huffed, annoyed that Lucas was having second thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brooke smiled, assuring Lucas that everything was going to be fine. "It's all going to work out for us in the end. You'll be with Peyton and I'll be with Julian...that's what you want right?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow. Lucas huffed, that's all that he wanted. He couldn't get Peyton out of his mind, not even her smile. "Just remember everything that I told you." Brooke patted Lucas on the shoulder, making sure that he was looking perfect. Lucas nodded, trying to remember what Brooke told him.

"Be the guy she wants." Lucas swallowed. Brooke laughed, realizing that Lucas didn't hear a word that she told him.

"Sure, let's see how long that would last." Brooke winked, teasing Lucas a little. Brooke looked at Lucas, trying to see if there was anything about him that she needed to change. Brooke glanced up at his hair, it was a complete mess and he was wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt. His entire outfit needed a change and he also needed a haircut. "Okay, follow me." Brooke grabbed a hold of his hand, leading him into her bathroom. Lucas sat down on the toilet, looking into Brooke's eyes as she looked down at him. Brooke tried to figure out what Peyton would like, and how she could change Lucas into that person. Brooke ran through Lucas' hair, making it a little bit messier.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked her, he had spent hours trying to make his hair look nice as possible. Brooke smiled a little, hoping that Lucas would let her do her job. Brooke knew what she was doing, and she had confidence.

"Lucas, you need to have faith or this plan would fail. Trust me." Brooke asked him. Lucas calmed himself down, letting Brooke mess up his hair. It was hard for Lucas to trust anyone and he didn't know how he was going trust, Brooke. Lucas reminded himself that Brooke kept his secret from everyone like she said she would. Lucas dared himself to trust Brooke and believe that she knew what she was doing. "I said be yourself, not Tom Hanks," Brooke giggled a little. Lucas blushed. "You need her to fall in love with you not...someone else." Brooke began to say to him.

"What if she doesn't like who I am," Lucas huffed, having a little doubt. Brooke felt her heart race as she stared at him while he looked at the ground. Brooke had only known Lucas for a few days and he wasn't a bad person. He was someone completely different than she thought he was. Brooke could list all the things that made Lucas perfect.

"You're Lucas Scott, kind, smart...brave. Who wouldn't want to fall in love with you?" Brooke smiled. Lucas felt a little better with Brooke's words that were guiding him. Brooke stood back, getting a quick look at Lucas. He finally looked like Lucas Scott. Lucas noticed that Brooke was wearing a lot of makeup, he wished that she could tell her that she looked beautiful without it but Julian liked girls with makeup. "Okay, how do I look? Will Julian like this?" Brooke quickly asked him.

"Yea." Lucas swallowed, not wanting to stare at Brooke for too long.

"Yea, what?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows.

"Yea, you look great...breathtaking..." Lucas corrected himself. The doorbell rang, Lucas felt relieved. Lucas was afraid if he said another word he would regret it. Lucas moved past Brooke, quickly walked downstairs to see Peyton already in the home. She looked up as Lucas walked downstairs, amazed at her beauty. Lucas was lost for words, he didn't remember the last time that Peyton wore makeup. It was something simple, eyeliner and lipgloss. "Wow," Lucas complimented her. Peyton blushed, not wanting to show how his words were everything that she wanted to hear. "You look beautiful," Lucas told her.

"Thank you," Peyton winked at him.

"Alright, lovebirds. We don't want to be late." Brooke walked down the stairs. "Well, P. Swayer, you clean up nice," Brooke smirked, staring proudly at her best friend.

"I learn from the best," Peyton giggled, thanking Brooke for her help.

* * *

The house was filled with students and college kids. Brooke was trying to find familiar faces but there was no one around, not even Julian. Brooke walked around the house, trying to find her friends. Everyone was so loud that Brooke couldn't hear herself think. Brooke walked into the kitchen, seeing red cups and alcohol around. She grabbed her a cup and filled her drink, she didn't know what to think. Lucas was happy with Peyton and now she was alone. Brooke didn't think that this plan was working out for her. It seemed like she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Who's the dumbass that left a pretty girl like you alone?" A voice said behind her. Brooke turned around, seeing Julian standing behind her. Brooke blushed, smiling from ear to ear. She didn't know what to say, should she think him? Should she ask where he was? Brooke just wanted everything to perfect and get her chance with Julian. "Lucas told me that you were here," Julian smirked. Brooke was relieved that Lucas talked to Julian, he was holding up his end of the deal. "Honestly, I didn't think you would come," Julian said honestly.

"Why'd you think that?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow. Julian huffed, leaning against the counter.

"Because I've been nothing but an asshole to you," Julian confessed, Brooke didn't think so. She had seen him treat other girls worse.

"It's okay," Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"But it's not. You especially deserve better." Julian tried to explain how he wasn't the best man for her.

"I honestly don't think that my life can get any better than this." Brooke chuckled a little, imagine the rest of her life without Julian Baker. She wanted to live in the moment and wanted Julian to be hers. Julian was afraid to let Brooke down and show her who he really is. Julian continued to have hope and maybe Brooke could change his ways.

"Me either," Julian agreed.

* * *

Lucas sat next to Peyton as they stared up at the full moon, escaping from the crazed world around them. They had a moment where they didn't think, they just enjoyed the moment together. Peyton closed her eyes, enjoying the minutes of silence and warmth. She had never felt this safe, and never felt this happy. It seemed as if everything was falling into the place. Peyton laughed to herself, noticing that everything Brooke said to her, was right. Lucas glanced down at Peyton as she laughed even harder.

"What's funny?" Lucas smiled. Peyton calmed herself down, thinking back to her curious and confident best friend. Brooke Davis was full of wonders and Peyton couldn't help but envy that.

"Brooke," Peyton began to say. "Before our Junior year started, Brooke told me that everything would change. That I would be happy to where I wouldn't stop smiling and that I'll finally find someone that makes me happy." Peyton looked over at Lucas. She had meant someone new, someone, that made her smile everytime that she would think of him. Peyton had only been talking to Lucas for an hour and she felt like she already knew him. Peyton wondered where Lucas was all this time and how she overlooked him. "You are so different than what I thought you would be," Peyton confessed to him.

"Who did you think I was," Lucas leaned an inch closer to Peyton.

"Another Julian," Peyton answered him. Lucas had heard that a million times, that's why he never had a girlfriend. The girls in Tree Hill thought Lucas just like Julian but they were disappointed when they found out that Lucas was completely different. Lucas didn't let that affect him, he actually took it as a compliment. There were parts of Julian that Lucas didn't like, so he tried to be the better person.

"Thank God, right?" Lucas laughed with Peyton. "Trust me, I'm completely different from Julian," Lucas told her.

"Good because he's so," Peyton tried to find the words to describe Julian in the nicest way.

"Careless, difficult, an asshole." Lucas listed all the things that Julian was. Peyton nodded, laughing like she has never before.

"Now that I think about it, Brooke and Julian are meant for each other." Peyton laughed, looking back at the house, wondering what her best friend was doing.

"Yea," Lucas cleared his throat, looking away from Peyton's eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, Brooke's my best friend and I love her too death but sometimes she can be such a bitch." Peyton laughed, thinking back to the memories that they've shared together.

"It's the same with Julian and I. Some might see him as an asshole, which he is but if you really get to know him, he's the softest guy would ever meet," Lucas informed Peyton. Peyton didn't know much about Julian but she was surprised that Lucas had said that. She never knew that Julian was the nicest guy, maybe she wanted to know more about it.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Peyton laughed.

"Probably making out," Lucas joked.

"Maybe we should do the same," Peyton asked Lucas. Lucas' heart stopped, he didn't believe that this was going to happen. The girls that he loved since he was a child was finally going to kiss him. Everything that comes into the place and now this was his chance. Lucas leaned in, ready to kiss the love of his life until he heard something bang against the car. Peyton quickly pulled away, seeing Julian and Brooke staring at them with a wide smile.

"Sorry, were we interrupting?" Julian smirked, asking the both of them. Lucas huffed, he almost close to kissing Peyton and Julian took that away from him.

"Obviously," Lucas mumbled, helping Peyton out of the trunk.


	8. I'll get back to you

Brooke seemed like she was turning over a new leaf, everything was slowly falling into place. Even though she wished that Julian would make her his girlfriend already, she knew that it would take some time to warm up to him. Brooke hoped that Lucas was telling all the amazing things about her to Julian, everything that she wanted him to say. Brooke took the last sip of her coffee, Peyton was five minutes away and Brooke still hasn't spoken to her mother. Brooke heard a few noises in the kitchen, knowing that Victoria was making her breakfast. Brooke walked in to see her mother in her office attire and having a briefcase in her hand. Brooke only knew one thing, that Victoria was going to have an important meeting. Brooke wondered where she was going and if it had anything to do with her. Victoria turned around, surprised to see her daughter still at home.

"Brooke, shouldn't be going to school?" Victoria kinked her eyebrow. Brooke nodded, she couldn't believe that her mother was actually concerned about her. It was a big change that Brooke wasn't prepared for. brooke bit her lip, stopping the excitement from showing. Brooke knew that this was going to be different and she hoped that her mother would change this year as well.

"Peyton's picking me up," Brooke answered her mother.

"Well, you should have fun while it lasts." Victoria bluntly stated. Brooke's heart dropped, she didn't know what her mother meant. It was something Brooke never thought would happen to her. It was only her Junior year.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked her. Victoria walked over to her, she knew that this was going to be hard news. Victoria thought that she was doing the best for her daughter, more than what her mother did for her. Victoria didn't want Brooke to look back and regret the decisions that she made. "It's only my junior year," Brooke reminded her mother, hoping that she didn't forget. Victoria rolled her eyes, it's all that Brooke was talking about.

"I know." Victoria began to say. "But I'm having a meeting with these clothing designers and they want to see your designs." Victoria stated. Brooke had so many questions that she wanted to be answered. "Brooke, don't worry." Victoria rested her hand on Brooke's shoulder, stopping her from saying anything else. Brooke was shocked that her mother was doing this and it was so sudden. Brooke didn't know if she should break down or scream.

"But I don't want to designs clothes right now, it's my junior year, I-" Brooke was trying to explain to her mother why it was such a bad idea. Victoria believed that she knew what was best for her daughter and that this was the only way she would become successful.

"Brooke, you are going to become a successful designer. Everyone is going to wear your close. Years from now when you look back, you'll know you made the right decision." Victoria smiled, trying to sway Brooke. Brooke still didn't want to do it but she knew that she couldn't change her mother's mind. Brooke didn't want to design clothes at the moment, she wanted to spend her time with her best friend before they part ways. "Which me luck," Victoria kissed Brooke on the cheek and walked out. Brooke felt the tears escape her eyes, she quickly whipped them away and told herself that she would get through this. It hurt Brooke to think that her mother didn't care about her feelings and Victoria would prove her right. Brooke would pray for a change but year after year, Victoria would be the same. Brooke took in a deep breath, hearing a loud honk outside. Peyton was here. Brooke grabbed a backpack and walked out. She didn't want the thought of her mother to ruin her day, she focused on best friend and her crush.

"So, Lucas?" Brooke quickly asked, wanting to know more about what happened last night. Peyton loved how blunt Brooke was but sometimes Peyton wanted to take things slow, she loved boring conversations and just hanging out.

"Good-morning to you too, Brooke." Peyton pressed on the gas, dodging the question that was asked. Brooke rolled her eyes, she knew that Peyton wanted to talk about Lucas. Brooke crossed her arms, waiting for Peyton to tell her what happened last night. "Okay," Peyton confessed, blushing a little. The thought of Lucas would just get her heart racing, she was so afraid of getting her heart broken by someone that she liked. Brooke was excited to know that their plan was working, she could see it on Peyton's face. "He was nice," Peyton raised her shoulders, giving a little description.

"Just...nice?" Brooke squinted her eyes. Brooke wasn't going to give up until Peyton would tell her what happened between them.

"Well," Peyton hesitated, trying to remember last night. "We have a lot in common, he's not at all what I expected," Peyton said surprised. Brooke chuckled, looking at the passing houses. She only had short conversations with Lucas but she felt like she knew him.

"I know. I thought he would be exactly like Julian." Brooke agreed with Peyton.

"Right," Peyton felt relieved that she wasn't the only one that thought this way. "I didn't even know who he was and now...I can't stop thinking about him." Peyton shook her head, she taught herself to do better.

"Well, P. Swayer. I think Lucas feels the same way. I think he's falling in love with your smile." Brooke winked. Peyton paused, wanting to know how she knew that Lucas liked her back.

"How do you know?" Peyton wanted to know for sure if Lucas liked her back. There was something between them last night and they almost kissed but Lucas never called or texted her back.

"Well, I-uh, i- I mean, you could see on his face. He likes you." Brooke stumbled on her words, trying to give Peyton the answer that she wanted. Peyton nodded, thinking that it was a crazy idea that they would be together. Peyton didn't even know that Lucas existed until freshman year. She was just afraid of someone breaking her heart and she would be alone. She told herself that she would have to give Lucas a chance. "Just give him a chance, I promise you won't regret it," Brooke explained to her.

"When did you become team Lucas?" Peyton smirked.

"I'm team Peyton and I can see that he makes you happy. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this in over a year." Brooke joked.

"Whatever." Peyton rolled her eyes. "What about you and loverboy?" Peyton mentioned Julian. Brooke took in a deep breath, she wondered what her position was with Julian and if he liked her. Peyton pulled into the parking lot of the school, wanting Brooke to finish telling her about Julian.

"I'll get back to you on that," Brooke answered her.


	9. Girl Crush

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Peyton and the moment that they had last night. Julian tapped Lucas on the shoulder, proud of his best friend. Lucas finally build the courage to talk to Peyton and Julian was excited for him.

"I can't believe you actually talked to her," Julian chuckled, opening his locker to grab his biology books. He was dreading his next period but luckily, Brooke was in his next class. Lucas blushed, trying not to show his embarrassed smile. Lucas now felt confident in what he was doing and he could thank Brooke for that. Lucas realized the more he hung out with Brooke, the more that he was changing into the man that he wanted to be. "I mean, one day you could barely say one word and now, you almost kissed Peyton." Julian said surprised, wondering where Lucas found his confidence. "What changed?" Julian honestly wanted to know.

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "But, I'm going to ask her on another date." Lucas told him. Julian raised his eyebrows, he wanted to know where the old Lucas Scott was. This wasn't him. The Lucas Scott that he knew would never talk to Peyton and would hide in a corner but now, he was different.

"That's my boy," Julian tapped him on the back, proudly. "Where do you plan on going?" Julian continued to say. Lucas didn't think that far, and he didn't know where Peyton would like to go. Lucas knew that he was going to have to talk to Brooke about this one. "You don't know where your going?" Julian raised his eyebrow, wanting Lucas to answer him. Lucas wanted Peyton to have the best night of her life and everything to be perfect. This was something that he would have to think about.

"I haven't thought that far." Lucas honestly said.

"It's going to be hard. There's nothing that you could really do in this dead town." Julian said in disgust. He looked around the hallway of his school, seeing the same faces that he would see everyday. Everything was the same and he was getting tired of it. Julian wanted something new, something that he hasn't tried before.

"There's plenty of things to do," Lucas shot back. Julian wasn't as creative as Lucas was, Lucas could make the smallest things into a masterpiece. Julian focused his attention on the girls that were walking into the school. Brooke had her arm wrapped around Peyton's, they smiled and waved at their classmates. Julian couldn't help but stare into Brooke's eyes, wondering if she noticed that he was staring at her. Since last night, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Julian was curious to know why he hasn't seen how beautiful Brooke was. He wanted to know her more, maybe take her out on a date but he wouldn't know how she felt. Lucas didn't know why Julian stopped talking until he looked up and saw Lucas staring at Brooke Davis. Lucas smirked, this was his moment to persuade Julian in asking Brooke out on the date. "You looking at Brooke?" Lucas asked him. Julian continued to stare at the beautiful girl, not wanting to blink or he might miss something. Julian wasn't afraid to show Lucas that he liked Brooke, he was confident in himself. "You like her?" Lucas smiled, waiting for his answer.

"Yea, I think she's cool." Julian quickly looked away from Brooke as she caught his gaze. Julian swallowed, hoping that Brooke didn't notice his stare. "You hang out with Brooke," Julian began to say. Lucas didn't want it to seem like him and Brooke were together.

"I mean, I meet her a few times." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Please," Julian rolled his eyes. "I see you guys talking all the time." Julian confronted him. "I need you to talk to her for me, see if she likes me." Julian asked him.

"I thought you guys had a good time last night." Lucas shot his locker, walking beside Julian.

"I mean, we did, we talked a little and...I just want to know. I don't want to make a fool out of myself." Julian turned around, facing Lucas.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." Lucas shrugged his shoudlers.


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke heard a knock at her door, she wondered who it could possibly be this early in the morning. Luckily she was too excited to sleep, she was curious to know what the next day was going to filled with. She wondered when the next time she was going to talk to Julian. She was also nervous about the news that her mother told her. She walked past the packed boxes and opened the door to see Lucas. Lucas looked at the stacked boxes around the large house.

"Moving?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Forcefully," Brooke corrected him, knowing that she didn't have a choice in the matter. She wished that she could just tell her mother that her life was here, she pictured herself growing old here and now her mother was taking it away from her. Brooke moved aside, letting Lucas in to her home. Lucas glanced around, it was a different admusfer here. It was cold, and plain; nothing like Brooke Davis. "My mom went to a meeting yesterday with the excecutive of a varsae." Brooke swallowed, walking up the stairs with Lucas following behind her. "She asked them if my clothes can be featured." Brooke began to tell him.

"Wow, did they say yes?" Lucas walked into the room of Brooke Davis. The walls were painted purple, there was a makeup stand with boxes surrounding it and a large bed near the window. He watched as Brooke placed her hair into a bun, she didn't have any makeup and still she looked beautiful. Lucas could see how sad and tired she was, all he had to do is look into her eyes.

"Believe it or not, my mom is very persuasive." Brooke huffed. She was frustrated with her mother and wanted nothing to do with the clothing line. Not yet. "They agreed," Brooke told Lucas. Lucas was proud of Brooke, her dream was finally coming true and she was so young. Brooke Davis was becoming her own boss and starting her career.

"At least one of our dreams are coming true," Lucas felt tired, he sat down in Brooke's rolling chair.

"No, Lucas." Brooke was frustrated. "Desiging is my dream but not now. I'm not ready." Brooke explained to him.

"Brooke, this is what you wanted. This is what you've been waiting on." Lucas tried to cheer her up.

"Lucas, you don't get it. I don't want my moms hand outs..." Brooke stumbled on her words.

"I know your mom is one of the problems but...what's wrong?" Lucas asked her, knowing that she was acting a little different. Brooke stood up, brushing her hair back. She didn't want to confess this to anyone but she trusted Lucas, he could keep a secret.

"I don't want to grow up yet." Brooke swallowed, trying to stop the tears from falling. "And I don't want to leave." Brooke continued to tell him. Lucas chuckled, standing up from his chair. He didn't understand what Brooke meant by leaving. He walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean, leave?" Lucas asked her. Brooke paused.

"The job is in New York. I would have to leave by the end of the year." Brooke mumbled. Lucas' heart stopped, stumbling on his next words. He didn't want Brooke to go, he was just now getting to know her and he couldn't imagine his senior year without her. She was this amazing person that made him love this small town. She was reason why he had the courage to finally talk to Peyton all of these years.

"Then tell your mom that you don't want to go." Lucas tried to make up a reason, he would have to figure out something fast.

"I can't. When I try to talk to her, it's like, I'm this wall. She doesn't listen to me-" Brooke stopped herself from saying anything else. Her eyes were burning, she didn't want to cry in front of Lucas. Even though she liked his company, she would be embarssed.

"Then, we'll make her listen." Lucas stated. Brooke looked up, wanting to know what Lucas meant by that. "We can talk to her together." Lucas told her. Brooke laughed a little, she knew her mother more than anyone. Victoria would make it her job to end Lucas.

"No offense Lucas but my mother...she could be a little harsh. She could end your basketball career before it even started." Brooke told him.

"Good thing basketball isn't what I want to do." Lucas laughed, finally sitting down next to her. He was nervous, he could feel his palms get sweaty but there was something about Brooke, that made him want to keep talking; wanting to know more about her.

"How's that going by the way?" Brooke quickly wiped the tears from her face. Lucas smiled, proud that he was actually writing his book.

"It's going great. I actually started writing...again." Lucas confessed to her.

"About what?" Brooke smirked. Lucas took in a deep breath, it wasn't something that he wanted to share just yet.

"Peyton," Lucas lied.

"You're trying to win her over with book?" Brooke teased, laughing a little.

"Are you trying to win Julian over with dress?" Lucas shot back, raising his eyebrow.

"Ohh, burn," Brooke said sarcastically.

"It sounded better in my head." Lucas informed her.

"Well, enough of the bad news. I have some good news." Brooke smirked.

"So, do I." Lucas stated.

"Well, me first. I think Peyton is starting to like you." Brooke smiled.

"I have the same news," Lucas said surprisingly.

"Wait?" A wide smile formed across her face, and her cheeks were red like a rose. "Julian wants to take me out on a date?" Brooke asked him.

"Well, he just wants to know if you like him back." Lucas smiled. Brooke jumped in the air, she was so happy that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Brooke cheered. Lucas laughed, seeing Brooke jump on top of the bed.

"Okay, okay," Lucas smiled, looking up at Brooke. He was happy that things were turning around for Brooke, she deserved it. "I'll tell him that you said yes." Lucas stood up from the bed. Brooke gasped, quickly sitting on the bed. She didn't want to seem desperate around Julian. "Or should I say, YES! YES! YES!" Lucas mocked Brooke.

"No," Brooke stopped him. Lucas turned around, confused. He thought this is what Brooke wanted, what she had been waiting for. "I have a better idea," Brooke smirked. Lucas swallowed, fearing what Brooke had in mind.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked her, wondering if this was going to be a choice that Brooke would later regret.

"Yes, I'm the one helping you remember?" Brooke reminded him. Lucas placed the CD in the stereo, acxious to know what Brooke was going to feel about his music.

"I think were helping each other." Lucas sat next to Brooke on the bed. The music began to play but Brooke wasn't familiar with it. She thought it was different and off.

"What's this?" Brooke asked him.

"It's called, music." Lucas laid his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "You should try it sometime." Lucas informed her. Brooke huffed, laying next to Lucas as they stared up at the ceiling. There was silence between them but they were comfortable. They were learning more about each other, every step of the way.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he just wants to use me?" Brooke huffed.

"Don't worry about Julian, you're an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." Lucas said honestly.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself, not at all what I expected." Brooke complimented him. Lucas chuckled. Lucas over at Brooke, her eyes were closed and she was melting away into the music. There was something about Brooke that made Lucas feel safe, feel more like himself. She was the only person that he could talk to, the only person that understood and knows who he is.

"Your not all what I expected either." Lucas spoke softly. Brooke chuckled, she could only imagine what Lucas thought about her.

"A arrogant, dumb, rich girl, right?" Brooke asked him. Lucas wondered why Brooke would put herself down so much.

"Yes," Lucas said honestly. Brooke's eyes shot up, she looked over at him. "And then I had a chance to meet the real Brooke Davis. Smart, challenging, creative...honest, caring..." Lucas could go on but Brooke was blushing and she didn't want too. She covered her smile, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I get it-"

"And beautiful." Lucas finished.

* * *

Brooke leaned against her locker, patiently waiting for Julian to walk back. It was almost the end of third period and Julian's classroom was across the hall, he was bound to see her. Peyton walked over to Brooke, wondering what she was doing out of class. Brooke didn't noticed that Peyton was there, she was only focused on looking good for Julian.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked her, Brooke jumped a little.

"Seriously, P. Sawyer. You almost scared me to death." Brooke swallowed. Peyton laughed a little, not meaning to startle Brooke.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked her. The bell quickly ran, the students poured out of the classrooms. Brooke pulled her hair to her shoulders, she looked at the mirror and made sure that everything was in place. She was confident that her plan to make Julian want her, would work. Brooke cleared her throat, seeing Julian was down the hallway. Peyton rolled her eyes, knowing what Brooke was doing. Julian smiled at them, walking past without saying a word. Brooke was shocked, her mouth dropped open. Peyton couldn't hide the smile from her face, it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Ohh, that was cold." A voice said behind her. Brooke jumped, turning around to see Lucas Scott standing behind her. Brooke cleared her throat, not letting Julian effect her. She was furious that Julian didn't notice her but she didn't want to show it. Lucas chuckled, seeing how Brooke jumped when he spoke.

"It's not funny," Brooke said to the both of them. "And I don't know what your talking about." Brooke said to them. Lucas walked beside Peyton, they both stared at Brooke.

"So, Julian didn't just brush you off. He completely ignored you," Peyton teased her.

"He didn't ignore me." Brooke corrected her.

"I think he did," Peyton said back to her.

"He's probably just busy." Brooke tried to explain. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to bother Brooke anymore.

"Maybe you should just talk to him-" Lucas tried to say.

"No!" Brooke quickly said. "By the end of the day I will have Julian wrapped around my fingers, you'll see." Brooke began to walk away. Lucas and Peyton watched as Brooke disappeared down the hallway. Peyton shook her head, Brooke was determined to have Julian.

"How did you know that Brooke liked Julian?" Peyton asked him as they walked to her next classroom.

"Uh, I, um...I didn't." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Peyton huffed. Lucas swallowed, not knowing what to say. "I don't understand how Julian doesn't catch on, Brooke practically throws herself out there and does he notice? no." Peyton answered her own question. Lucas felt like this was ironic, if only Peyton knew how he felt. "Maybe you can talk to him?" Peyton asked Lucas. Lucas was stuck on his words, not knowing what to say next. "For me?" Peyton bit her lip, taking Lucas' hand. Lucas swallowed, feeling his palm become sweaty.

"Yea, sure, I'll talk to him." Lucas quickly said to her.

"Thanks, Lucas. This really means a lot to Brooke." Peyton opened the door to her classroom. She was going to enter but realized that she wanted to reward Lucas. He was being generous enough to do something for an entire stranger. "Maybe we can meet later on." Peyton asked him. Lucas nodded, wanting to be next to her. Peyton smiled, shutting her classroom door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas pushed Julian as if he was telling him to wake up. Julian stumbled back a little, trying to understand why Lucas pushed him. Julian turned around, wanting a good reason for Lucas.

"I thought you were going to talk to Brooke?" Lucas asked Julian. Julian huffed, not wanting to talk about the young girl. Julian walked away from him but Lucas followed close behind him. "Hey, You told me that you liked her." Lucas tried to make sense of Julian's actions.

"I do like her," Julian corrected Lucas, looking ashamed.

"Then why did you walk past her?" Lucas asked him. "You completely ignored her." Lucas reminded him. Julian knew what he did and he didn't want to be reminded of his embarrassment.

"I didn't ignore her, I smiled." Julian sharply turned around.

"You smiled?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I smiled," Julian repeated, wishing that Lucas would understand.

"Why couldn't you talk to her?" Lucas asked.

"Because..." Julian paused.

"Because" Lucas questioned him.

"Because I didn't want to. I didn't know what I would say. I thought I could do it but once I was close to her, I got all choked up." Julian said to her.

"Well, she thinks that you hate her. So, I think you should go talk to her." Lucas demanded of Julian. Julian scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm over it." Julian continued to walk.

"What do you mean, you're over it?" Lucas stopped him, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"What do you care anyway?" Julian pushed Lucas. "She's just some cheer-leading whore," Julian said to him. Lucas swallowed, feeling the anger build up. He bundled his fist, ready to punch Julian. "I mean, what am I supposed to say to her?" Julian asked.

"You can start with I'm sorry and ask her out, asshole," Lucas pushed Julian aside as he walked away.

* * *

There was a knock at her door, and she already knew who it was. The only person that wants to talk in the middle of the night. She opened the door to see Lucas looking around the neighborhood. He seemed like he was nervous, waiting for something to happen. Brooke smiled a little, wondering what was on his mind.

"Scared of the dark?" Brooke laughed a little. Lucas scoffs, giving Brooke a sarcastic smile. He walked into the home, not waiting for Brooke to invite him in. Lucas looked around the house, the boxes were still there. He felt his chest become tight,,like he couldn't breathe. The thought of Brooke leaving, scared him a little. He wished that he known Brooke a little longer. "What's going on with you?" Brooke shut the door behind her.

"You're still leaving?" Lucas asked her. Brooke tensed, she didn't want this to become a reality. Victoria wanted to move, she wasn't giving Brooke a chance. Lucas hoped that he could change Brooke's mind and maybe her mothers. Lucas believed that Brooke belonged here, this was her town. She had to finish their junior year, and their senior year.

"Yea, my moms looking for a place in New York," Brooke mumbled. Lucas was furious, he had thought that Victoria would change her mind.

"Did you try talking her out of it?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"I have, she doesn't listen to me. It's like she's looking right through me," Brooke explained to Lucas.

"You have to try harder." Lucas informed her. Brooke didn't want Lucas telling her something that she already knows.

"What am I supposed to say?" Brooke asked him. "She's my mom," Brooke began to say. "I don't know, maybe this is the best for me. It'll give me headstart at life," Brooke explained to him. Lucas scoffs, he couldn't believe these words were coming out of Brooke's mouth. Lucas was getting close to Brooke and it made him sick to know that she would be leaving soon.

"You can't leave, Brooke." Lucas begged. "What about Peyton? And Julian...and me..." Lucas lowered his voice, wanting to hear what she had to say. Brooke could see that Lucas hurting with the thought of her leaving. "We need you here...I need you here." Lucas begged her, wishing that she would say yes. Brooke wanted to stay but convencing her mother was hard. Victoria had her mind made up.

"I'll talk to my mother," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "But if she says no-" Brooke began to say.

"Then we'll find a way." Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders. Brooke felt comfort in knowing that Lucas was there for her, and that she would never be alone. Lucas pulled Brooke in, wrapping his strong arms around her. Brooke needed the warmth but Lucas needed the comfort. Brooke soaked into his chest, smelling his colagne. She felt safe in his arms, and she wished that she could stay here forever. "We'll figure it out," Lucas whispered to her, assuring her that he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"I really like him, Lucas," Brooke pulled away, looking up at Lucas. "He's the only reason why I'm fighting to stay," Brooke confessed. Lucas was confused at how Brooke was so in love with Julian. He was a jerk and anyone could treat her better.

"What about Peyton?" Lucas asked her, even though he wanted to ask something else. Brooke forced a smile on her face, remembering all the memories they've shared together. Peyton had been there more for Brooke but recently, she hasn't seen her.

"Peyton has her own life and I have mine." Brooke answered him. Lucas felt like he was speaking to someone else. "I've had my heart broken before, and I just want to know if Julian's serious." Brooke asked him. Lucas swallowed his truth. Lucas wanted to spend the rest of his life with Peyton, he kept telling himself that until he started to believe it. Brooke was the only chance for Lucas to get close to Peyton.

"He likes you, Brooke. I swear." Lucas answered her.

* * *

Brooke tried to focus on balancing herself in her heels, she needed to focus on the way she walked and the way she looked. She didn't see them but she knew that people were staring. Brooke told herself, if they wanted to stare, she would show them something good to stare at. Each day, she shows the students of Tree Hill high that she deserves the name 'most popular' and 'head cheerleader'. Brooke knew she had to prove herself, now she just needed to get the guy.

"Looking good, Brooke." Julian walked up to her, following behind Brooke. Brooke continued to walk, ignoring Julian. She didn't care about what he had to say, all she cared about was her reputation.

"Thank you," Brooke didn't want to seem rude. Julian could only imagine how angry Brooke felt, she was being distant and not the same Brooke.

"Look, Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Julian continued to say. Brooke stopped, she didn't understand what he meant. She turned around, squinting her eyelids. She wondered what escaped his lips that he regrets. Julian head hung low, he was nervous to look into her eyes or he wouldn't speak. He held his ground. "I was just...nervous. Every time when I'm around you...I get nervous. I lose my thought. I think it's because I really like you." Julian finally looked up at Brooke. Brooke cleared her throat, she didn't think that Julian would make the first move. She was surprised that their plan was actually working.

"You do?" Brooke asked him.

"Yea, I do." Julian smirked a little. "You could be a little challenging, stubborn, chilidish-" Julian started to list all the things that he likes about Brooke.

"Okay, I get it." Brooke said, having enough of people characterizing her.

"And all those things make you beautiful." Julian smiled nervously. Brooke felt like she heard those words before, she remembered Lucas telling her those things. Brooke eyes softened, this is what she wanted all along and now, it seems so much different than what she imagined. She told herself that she couldn't back out now, that maybe she was just feeling this way for a moment.

"Thank you," Brooke said once more, drowning in her mind. She was curious to know if this was going to be a bad decision.

"Well, maybe, after school...we can go out." Julian asked her. Brooke stumbled on her words, trying to find the words. She looked at the students around, hoping that there would be someone that could save her.

"Sure." Brooke slowly said, wanting to take what she said back. Brooke hoped that this date would change her mind about how she felt of Julian. Julian nodded, excited that Brooke agreed to a date with Brooke.

"Okay, I'll text you." Julian winked, walking away from Brooke. Julian walked past the corner, meeting Lucas. He was waiting for him. "Dude, where do you come up with this stuff?" Julian laughed, thinking about how Brooke fell for his words. Lucas wasn't proud of what he did but he really wanted a date with Peyton. This was something that he had been waiting on for a long time.

"Books," Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"She totally fell for that 'that's what makes you beautiful' thing." Julian scoffs. He was excited tonight, he was more than confident that he was going to bring her home. "Thanks, Luke." Julian tapped Lucas on sthe houlder, walking away. Lucas groaned in annoyance, hitting his head against the wall.

"What did I just do?" Lucas mumbled to himself.


	12. Being someone else

Lucas was anxious to know what Julian told Brooke, he wondered how he was so convencing. He felt guilty for telling Brooke lies, and helping Julian when all he wanted to do was play with Brooke's heart. Lucas wanted Peyton so bad, that he would do anything to get close to her. Lucas held the two cokes in his hand, trying to place his words together. Julian reached out, grabbing one of the cokes from Lucas' hand.

"What's up? You wanted to talk?" Julian quickly asked, as if Lucas stopped him from doing anything important. Lucas sat across from Julian, he wanted Julian to understand that Brooke wants a relationship.

"Yea," Lucas began to say. "I wanted to talk about Brooke," Lucas said to him. Julian groaned in annoyance, that's all they ever talked about. They couldn't have a full conversation without Lucas bringing up Brooke or Peyton.

"It seems we always talk about Brooke." Julian told Lucas. "I'm starting to think you have something for cheerleaders," Julian laughed through his curiosity. He wondered why Lucas was so interested in his relationship with Brooke. Julian was trying his best to understand the young woman but honestly, he couldn't find anything in common. He thought he would just have her around for fun, she was something that he always wanted for a long time.

"I've been talking to Brooke," Lucas continued to say, ignoring Julian's words. Julian bit his lip, stopping himself from getting angry but it was hard. Julian wanted to get to know Brooke his way this time. After Julian thought about it, he decided that he didn't want a relationship with Brooke. He thought it would be better if they'd just became friends but with benefits.

"Why am I not surprised?" Julian asked Lucas. "It seems like you're always around her or talking to her." Julian said to him. Still, Lucas ignored his words. He wanted to hide the fact that he had feelings building for Brooke. He tries to deny it, tell himself that he loves Peyton but it never works.

"She wants a relationship," Lucas wanted to explain why he was talking about her. If he could only change the way Julian felt about Brooke.

"Well, I don't want one. I'm happy with friends and benefits." Julian reminded Lucas.

"She's never going to go for that," Lucas laughed at him.

"You're right but she never has to know." Julian said to him. Lucas didn't want to agree with Julian but his mind was set. There was nothing that Lucas could say that would change his mind but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't try.

"Look, Brooke is this amazing person. She deserves more than a few minutes in a bedroom." Lucas said to Julian. Julian grinned his teeth, bundling his fist as he thought of pounding Lucas' face in.

"It doesn't matter, I do what I want." Julian said to him. "Who do you love? Brooke or Peyton?" Julian asked him.

"I only love Peyton," Lucas tried to explain to Julian.

"You don't love Peyton, you think you love her because you think you know her," Julian stood up from her chair. "But you don't know her, you know nothing about her." Julian looked at Lucas as if he was a joke. Lucas swallowed, taking in Julian's harsh words but he was right. "You in love with the thought of you two being together but in reality, you two have absoluetley nothing in common," Julian informed Lucas. Julian walked away, leaving his words with Lucas.

* * *

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about what Julian said, and wondering if he was right. Lucas had never been with Peyton but when he would be around her, he could feel his heart racing and mind would get all scrambled. It seemed like every part of him came to life when she was around. Lucas knew that he was feeling something for Peyton, and knew that it was love.

"Tough day, huh?" A voice said, Lucas snapped out of his thought of Peyton. He looked down and there was. Peyton sawyer looking into Lucas' blue eyes, making him blush. Lucas smiled, happy that Peyton was around so that they could talk.

"You could say that," Lucas said to her. Peyton giggled, not wanting the conversation to end.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peyton said. Lucas wished that he could talk to her about this, he wished that he could talk about everything to her.

"No, I'll be fine." Lucas shrugged his shoulders, hoping that he could make it through the day.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, it's just about my mom. She wants to throw me a birthday party but I didn't want one." Lucas lied to her.

"When is your birthday?" Peyton asked him. Lucas paused.

"June," Lucas confessed. Peyton raised her eyebrow, confused on why his mother would want to plan a party three months early.

"Well, she has plenty of time," Peyton teased him a little.

"I know, it's weird but she really likes to plan ahead." Lucas continued with the lie, covering what he really wanted to talk about. Peyton could tell that something was bothering Lucas, and she wanted to know what. Peyton had been sharing everything with Lucas and now, he was shutting her out. "Are we still on for tonight?" Lucas asked her. Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Do you still want to go out with me?" Peyton asked me.

"What? Of course, I do. I have been wanting this since the first moment that I saw you." Lucas confessed to her. Peyton loved his charm but she still wanted to know what he was keeping from her. Brooke walked past Lucas and Peyton, giving them a warm smile. Lucas eyes were glued onto Brooke, watching her walk down the hallway and out of the school. He needed to talk to her before Julian did. Lucas was so focused on Brooke finding out about what julian really wanted, that he wasn't listening to Peyton talking.

"I don't know, it's just...you're keeping things from me-" Peyton began to say.

"I have to go," Lucas blurted out. Peyton stopped her words from coming out, she didn't even know what to say to him. Here Peyton was, pouring her heart out, trying not to get hurt again and now Lucas was leaving her. There was something that he was hiding from her, and Peyton didn't want to keep secrets forever. "I'll pick you up later," Lucas kissed Peyton on the forehead and ran after Brooke.

* * *

Brooke opened the door to her home as Lucas walked behind her. The empty house created silence between Brooke and Lucas. Lucas was shocked that Brooke was moving, and closer than he thought. He wished that he would have the end of the school year but it seemed like she was moving soon. He was furious, he wanted to know why Brooke hasn't stood up to her mother yet. Lucas didn't want Brooke to go, he wished that meant something to Brooke. Brooke could tell by Lucas' face that he wasn't happy about what he was seeing and she didn't want to talk about it now. The more that she avoided it, the better she felt about it.

"What the hell Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"I know," Brooke huffed, placing her backpack on the floor.

"You said that you would talk to your mom-" Lucas reminded her. Brooke knew what she said but Lucas couldn't understand. Victoria was intimdating.

"I did...I tried." Brooke explained. "I tried everything, and still, she doesn't listen to me." Brooke shook her head.

"You said that you would tell me if she wasn't listening, that maybe I could help." Lucas actually believed Brooke's words. Brooke only told him that so that he would stop worrying about it.

"Well, I didn't okay?" Brooke walked past him. "I don't need you to remind me how much of a coward I am. I know that already." Brooke rolled her eyes. Lucas huffed, realizing that he was being a little harsh. Lucas wanted Brooke to stay so badly, that he would do anything to keep her here. He tried to find the words to make her stay but they weren't there.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know yet, I guess move." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"What? You can't let your mom win, you deserve to be here. This is your home." Lucas told her.

"Can we just stop talking about it, please?" Brooke asked him. "I don't want to talk about my mother right now," Brooke walked upstairs to her room, awaiting Lucas Scott to enter. Lucas leaned against the door, the only item that was left in Brooke's room was her bed. Everything else was gone. He felt his heart sink into his stomach, he wanted to say so much more but he knew that Brooke was going through a lot.

"I just don't want you to go." Lucas confessed.

"Well, I'm not leaving right now. We still have a couple days," Brooke assured him. Lucas scoffs, he didn't know that it was going to be that soon.

"We're not even in our second semester," Lucas fought back.

"Do you honestly think that my mother cares about that? All she cares about is the money that she makes. For this instance, the money I make for her." Brooke mumbled. Lucas wasn't going to let Brooke go this easily, he was going to make sure of it.

"Then stay with me," Lucas blurted out. Brooke paused, trying to hide her small laughter. Brooke wanted to know if he was serious and he was. "I can talk to my mom, we have an extra room...and she really likes when your around." Lucas continued to say. He wanted to name all the amazing possibilites, so that Brooke wouldn't have to second think it. Brooke shook her head.

"You don't understand," Brooke argued.

"I'm trying, brooke. I'm really trying to understand you." Lucas sat next to her.

"She's my mom, Luke," Brooke voice cracked. "She's all I have," Brooke cleared her throat, stopping herself from crying. Lucas now understand, Brooke Davis was afraid of being alone. Brooke was afraid of losing her mother for good, and she wondered if she might lose everyone that she loves.


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke and Lucas couldn't stay away from each other, even if they tried. Somehow and someway, they would find their way towards each other again. Brooke studied Lucas as he talked to some of his friends about school and things that annoy him. Brooke would slip into his deep blue eyes and would be lost. She loved how akward and silent he was sometimes, it would give her little control.

"And is this your girlfriend?" A vocie said, quickly making Brooke look away from Lucas. She blushed, feeling embarssed at staring at Lucas for a long time. Lucas chuckled a little but didn't say a word. There was a awkward silence between them both, wondering what they were going to say next.

"Uh, no, this is just a friend." Lucas answered the young boy. The young man scoffs, not believing a word that Lucas was saying but would leave it alone. He grabbed his cup from the table, ignoring the yelling and drunk students around him. He loved the party but it was getting too loud for him.

"Whatever, I knew it was too good to be true." He teased Lucas. "Hey, man, I'll see you later." He tapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"Yea, I think it's time to go." Lucas looked around the crowded yard, seeing passed out teenagers on the grass. Brooke laughed, remembering that used to be her one day. She had changed a lot and she couldn't help but think if she was ready to start her clothing line. She had everything that she needed and the team. She felt like she could succeed but there was one person that was holding her back, and that was Lucas.

They walked down the quiet streets of Tree Hill, enjoying their time together. Lucas didn't want this night to end, and he wished that it wouldn't. There was a part of him that wanted to be by Brooke's side for a long time but he wouldn't admit it. He told himself that they would never work and Peyton was the one for him. Brooke danced around the empty streets, feeling the alchol fill her body. She loved feeling this way, alive in the moment.

"Okay, Brooke," Lucas laughed, grabbing Brooke's hand as he pulled back away from the street.

"Uh, you are no fun." Brooke pouted, placing her hands in her jacket.

"And getting hit by a car is fun right?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"No, but I would get a very good check," Brooke joked. Lucas laughed, harder than he thought he would. He could feel this happiness in his chest, like he could explode. Brooke had this dark humour that only Lucas would understand, only he could understand her.

"You don't mind sharing that check?" Lucas asked her.

"Of course, if I surivive." Brooke laughed.

"So, have you talked to your mother lately about New York?" Lucas asked.

"What about New York?" Brooke skipped, trying to avoid the conversation. Lucas knew what she was doing, he could see it on her face.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you don't want to go." Lucas reminded her. Brooke huffed, not wanting to talk about this. "Right?" Lucas asked her.

"Right." Brooke stopped, turning around. Lucas let out a breath of relief, happy that Brooke didn't change her mind. He wouldn't know what he would do if Brooke left for New York.

"Brooke, a couple months ago...I didn't even know who you are and now, I can't imagine my life without you in it." Lucas confessed to her. "You are the only person that I can talk to, the person that keeps me sane and I don't want to lose that." Lucas begged her. Brooke felt guilty because she was thinking about leaving to New York, it was the best career decision. "You're my best friend." Lucas informed her.

"You're my best friend too," Brooke said.

* * *

"So, where were you last night?" Peyton caught up with Lucas as he walked to his next class.

"Oh, I was at party with Brooke." Lucas said to her. Peyton had noticed that Brooke and Lucas had been spending a lot of time together. There wasn't a second where you wouldn't see them together. Peyton was questioning if Lucas liked her and wanted to be in relationship. "We were just hanigni out," Lucas assured her, hearing the silence between them.

"It seems like you guys are always handing out," Peyton crossed her arms. Lucas didn't know what to say, he hoped that Peyton would understand that Brooke was someone to him. Lucas grabbed Peyton, stopping her from walking away from him. Lucas had wanted Peyton for so long and now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go. There was so much that he wanted to get to know about her and learn from her.

"I like you, Peyton. A lot." Lucas took in a deep breath. "You know, a couple of months ago, I couldn't even look at you because I would get so nervous. And Brooke, she helped me out of my comfort zone. Without Brooke, I wouldn't have the guts to ask you out tonight," Lucas smirked. Peyton blushed, everything started to make sense now. She wondered why Lucas and Brooke would always be around each other.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, our first official date." Lucas hoped that she would say yes.

"Okay, pick me up at eight." Peyton told him. Lucas was excited, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He still couldn't help but think that Peyton was worried about his friendship with Brooke.

"Don't worry about Brooke, she's a good friend." Lucas assured her.

* * *

Brooke smiled, not knowing what else to do or say to Julian Baker. He was just saying all of the things that Lucas wanted him to say to Brooke, all the things that Julian wished that he felt. Brooke was catching on but she couldn't put her finger on why she had this tight gut feeling. There was something wrong with Julian, he seemed more nervous and less like himself. Brooke didn't fall in love with someone else, she was in love with Julian.

"This is awkward," Julian cleared his throat, making conversation. Brooke nodded, agreeing that they both were acting weird. "It's all my fault," Julian blamed himself, being vulnerable so that Brooke could fall for it. Brooke relaxed, wondering why Julian was acting so sensitive. "I shouldn't have said those things about you. You know...your not exactly-"

"What you expected?" Brooke finished his sentence. Julian swallowed, she must have heard this before.

"Yea, you, your uh, more beautiful and-" Julian tried to speak but he didn't know how. Julian groaned, frustrated with himself. He knew that this plan would be ruined, it was only a matter of time. Julian just wished he had the words to get Brooke in his arms, he didn't know what else to say. Julian calmed himself, trying to take a mental pause. There was moments when he wanted to just get up and leave but Brooke deserved more than that.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked him. "If you don't want to be here, you don't have to be." Brooke said angrily.

"No, it's not that I don't want to be here." Julian corrected her, he didn't want her to think that he didn't like her. Brooke was so different than the girls at school, he had been waiting for Brooke to be beside him. "It's that your just so perfect, I don't want to ruin anything." Julian mumbled. Brooke let her guard down, understanding what Julian was feeling. Julian glanced, seeing the understanding look on Brooke's face.

"It's okay. I'm not perfect," Brooke tried to explain.

"Of course, you are!" Julianaid proudly. "You are the only girl that I know that means what she says. Your the captain of the cheer-leading team, your hot, wild, I like you." Julian smirked, looking down at her. "Just imagine what we could do together. We could take over our high school, everyone would want to be like us." Julian smirked. The smile on Brooke's face faded, she knew that all of this was too good to be true. Julian noticed that she was distancing herself again, she was being a different person. "Are you okay? Is it something I said?" Julian quickly asked her.

"No," Brooke looked outside of the restaurant window, seeing a familiar face. It was Lucas and Peyton, walking down the street, hand and hand. There was a moment where Brooke felt jealousy and anger boil over but she quickly focused her attention on Julian. She smiled, trying to hide her frown. She didn't know what she was thinking, she didn't even know what she was doing. She rose her leg, grazing it on Julian's leg. Julian paused, putting his knife and fork down.

"Oh, you want to get right to the action?" Julian smirked, leaning towards her.

"That's what you want, right? To sleep with me?" Brooke looked up at him, smirking a little. Julian let a breath of relief, he was glad that Brooke felt the same way.

"Maybe," Julian smirked.

"Then let's go." Brooke grabbed her jacket, quickly leaving the restaurant with Julian behind her. Peyton looked up to see a furious Brooke Davis, she had so much rage in her eyes and she was coming towards them. Julian quickly followed behind, wondering what this mysterious girl was going to do. Lucas looked up, seeing Brooke was being normal as she was. He smiled, embracing her appearance.

"Oh no," Peyton grabbed Lucas' hand, wondering what Brooke was doing.

"What?" Lucas smiled, looking down at his date. "It's Brooke and Julian," Lucas reminded her, as if she forgot.

"I know who they are but Brooke is pissed." Peyton whispered to him. Brooke stopped in front of them, giving them a wide smile. Lucas didn't understand how Peyton could see the anger behind Brooke's smile. Brooke looked at Lucas for a long second, Lucas looked away, trying to understand what Brooke wanted. Julian let out a deep breath, Brooke was a fast walker.

"Damn girl, you must really want this." Julian winked, placing his hand on her back. Julian looked over at Lucas, winking at him. "Thanks, bro." Julian said to him.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Peyton asked the both of them.

"Uh, were going to my house and were going to do some grown-up stuff. You kids wont understand." Julian mumbled, stumbling over his feet. It was obvious that it was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Peyton crossed her arms.

"No," Julian swallowed, he wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder. "Should we go?" Julian placed his finger into her sleeve, cresting her bra strap. Brooke tried to swallow her anger but she felt like she was going to blow. She was having enough of Julian's ways. "You're so beautiful, smaras..."Julian mumbled, trying to bring the words out.

"Your what?" Lucas asked.

"He said I'm smart, challenging, creative...honest, caring...and beautiful." Brooke looked at Lucas. Lucas paused, knowing why Brooke was so angry. "I think this night has come to a unexpected end." Brooke removed Julian's arm, pushing towards Lucas.

"Aw, come on, Brooke. We were just getting started." Julian tried to reach for her again but Lucas kept his close.

"No, I've think you've done enough." Lucas tapped Julian on the shoulder.

"I'm going home, goodnight." Brooke huffed, walking away from them. Julian swallowed, looking up at Lucas.

"Lucas, what was that all about?" Peyton asked him. Lucas huffed, trying to understand how he was going to explain this to Peyton.

"I'm sorry, I can explain." Lucas tried to say.

"What? So you like Brooke now? Is this part of your sick basketball pack? Screw the cheerleaders?" Peyton raised his voice.

"No, I swear, it's not like that. I told you that Brooke just helped me out-" Lucas told her.

"Seriously? Because it looks like it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to check on my best friend." Peyton rolled her eyes, moving past them both.

"Dude, what did you do?" Julian asked Lucas. Lucas groaned, letting of Julian and watched him drop to the floor.

* * *

Brooke felt relaxed once the rain started to pour outside, it was soothing to her since of what happened tonight. She felt so embarrassed and vulnerable, she had trust Lucas and now she was all alone. This year is not what she had planned, she giving up on her epic junior year. She felt like this was going to be last time that she was ever going to be happy. Victoria knocked on her door, quickly walking in before her daughter could tell her no.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked her. Brooke scoffs, she knew that her mother didn't care.

"Do you care?" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Of course I care," Victoria brushed Brooke's hair back, looking at her daughters face. There was so much that Brooke was hiding from her true self. Victoria wanted Brooke to know that she was smart and powerful. "I always want to know if your okay." Victoria continued to say. Brooke paused, not wanting to talk about her life. "Is it about a boy?" Victoria asked her.

"No, why?" Brooke asked her.

"Well, there's a boy downstairs. He says that he wants to talk to you...to apologize." Victoria wondered why this young boy was here, he seemed arrogant. "I didn't think he would be your taste," Victoria shrugged her shoulders, walking over to her door. "Honey, whatever you're going through, it can't be that bad. It's only high school." Victoria shrugged her shoulders, walking downstairs. Brooke groaned, loudly, annoyed at her mother. She quickly arose from her bed, running downstairs to see who was there. Lucas turned around, having his hands in pockets. He was nervous, he didn't know if he should be here or not.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked him.

"I came to apologize," Lucas said to her.

"For what?" Brooke quickly asked. Lucas stumbled, trying to find the reason. There were many things that Brooke could be mad about but he needed to know one.

"I didn't help you like you've been helping me," Lucas said to her.

"That's besides the point, Lucas." Brooke said to him.

"Then what is the point because I'm lost." Lucas told her.

"Yea, like every guy I've ever dated." Brooke mumbled to herself, trying not to get angry. "Julian said the exact same words that you told me that one night. That I'm smart, challenging, that I'm beautiful." Brooke began to say. Lucas huffed, he knew what this was about but he didn't seem what the problem was.

"Look, Julian was nervous to talk to you, he wanted to impress you, so he asked me to help him." Lucas explained to her.

"But the exact same words? You couldn't have came up with something else, famous writer?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"What does it matter? It's just words!" Lucas shouted. Brooke paused, she couldn't believe that he said it. Brooke rushed to her door, opening it up.

"Get out," Brooke said to him.

"Oh, come on, Brooke. Look, I'm sorry, okay." Lucas told her.

"Get out." Brooke said once more. Lucas didn't say another word, he walked out the door and heard it slam behind him. He was dringed in rain, immediatly but he knew that he wouldnt be able to sleep knowing that Brooke was angry. He wanted to make things right. Lucas quickly walked to the back, he looked up at Brooke window, seeing that she was in her room.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted, throwing small rocks out her window. "Brooke, please!" Lucas yelled. Lucas looked around, lights in homes were turning on, he was drawing attention but he didn't care. "Brooke!" Lucas said once more. "Look, Brooke! I'm sorry! for what I said!" Lucas yelled. Brooke opened her window, looking down at the Lucas Scott. She tried to hide the smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, Brooke! Please!" Lucas yelled. "You're the only one who understands me, okay?! You're the only one that knows me, the real me!" Lucas yelled. Brooke paused.

"Why did you tell Julian to say those things?!" Brooke asked him.

"Because...because he was nervous. He thought you were so perfect, he didn't want to screw it up." Lucas explained. Brooke rolled her eyes, she thought all of this was a lie. "I thought they were just words!" Lucas began to say. Brooke grabbed her window, beginning to pull it down but Lucas stopped her. "Okay, okay! They are more than just words!" Lucas said to her.

"I didn't fall in love with Lucas Scott...I fell in love with Julian Baker." Brooke reminded him. Lucas swallowed, hesistat to speak.

"I know, I know, it won't happen again! I promise!" Lucas begged her.

"Damn right," Brooke moved inside once more, beginning to close the window but once again, Lucas stopped her.

"No, no no! Wait, Brooke, please!" Lucas held his hands out, begging Brooke to stop. Brooke stopped, leaning her head out the window again. "I'll do anything! I can't get close to Peyton without your help, not after tonight, I need you!" Lucas shouted, dropping to his knees as if he was praying. Brooke raised her eyebrow, she was curious to know what he would. Brooke crossed her arms, staring down at the hopeful boy. Brooke quickly shut her window and walked away. "No, no, no! Brooke! Please! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Lucas pleaded. Lucas was stopped by a door opening. He saw Brooke opening her back door, letting Lucas into the house. "Wh-seriously?" Lucas walked up to her, hoping that he could feel his feet again.

"Oh, I wasn't serious." Brooke chuckled.

"Your evil." Lucas reminded her. Brooke shrugged her shoulder with a devilish grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Brooke didn't think she would have a choice in the matter anymore, since she already agreed that she was leaving to New York. She slowly packed her things into a box, dreading the day that she would have to say good-bye. Her life was happening fast, she didn't have time to look around and charish the last moments she has in Tree Hill. Lucas walked back into Brooke's room, helping her place her boxes downstairs. Lucas could only wish that he could tell Brooke how he really felt but then she wouldn't leave Tree Hill. She would stay for him.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Lucas asked her.

"You don't think this is the best idea for me?" Brooke asked him. Lucas didn't want to say much but he believed that Brooke belonged in Tree Hill and she was too young to start her career just yet. Lucas wanted to tell as delquiet as he could. Brooke stopped folding her clothes, wanting to know his explanation.

"No," Lucas said honestly. "I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life," Lucas said honestly.

"The biggest mistake that I will ever make is staying here and becoming a no-body!" Brooke confessed.

"But you're not nobody. You are Brooke Davis. The girl that doesn't give up on anything or anyone. The sweet person that I grew to love." Lucas pleaded, hoping that it would change her mind.

"I can do more," Brooke said softly. "I can have my own clothing line, maybe even my company one day. An empire." Brooke smiled with excitment. She wanted him to understand what she was risking if she stayed in Tree Hill.

"What do I have to say to make you stay?" Lucas choked. "Brooke," Lucas continued to say. "I don't think I can make it through graduation without you." Lucas explained.

"And you won't. I'll always be here for you. I'm only a text or call away." Brooke smiled, assuring Lucas that she had everything under control. She was never going to leave Lucas alone, she wouldn't dream of it. "I'm so sorry," Brooke hoped that she would regret leaving Lucas behind. Lucas pulled Brooke in, embracing her.

* * *

Peyton looked down at her small watch that her father gave her when she was younger. It was 3:10 and school was going to let out in five minutes. Peyton was curious to know why Brooke wasn't at school. The entire day, Peyton had been looking for Brooke. She was asking around, trying to call her phone and there was no answer from her. She tapped her foot, a million thoughts ran through her mind. The thought of something happening to Brooke made Peyton's stomach turn. The loud bell finally rang through the hallways and classroom.

Peyton grabbed her books, quickly walking out of the classroom. She looked around the crowded hallways, hoping that she could find Brooke and ask her why she's been so distant lately. Peyton saw Lucas talking Julian near the lockers, trying to rush home. Peyton walked up to them, knowing that Lucas would tell her where Brooke was. Peyton didn't want admit it but she hated that Lucas and Brooke getting closer than they were. There were things that Lucas would tell Brooke that he wouldn't tell Peyton.

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas tensed up as Peyton walked towards them. Julian turned around, curious to know what Peyton wanted from them.

"Brooke's not here," Julian teased her.

"Obviously," Peyton shot back. A small smile formed on Lucas' face, he liked how Peyton was never afraid to fight back and say what's on her mind. She looked back at Lucas, ignoring Julian for the rest of the day. "Do you know where she is?" Peyton asked Lucas. Lucas noticed that Brooke wasn't around either, they would usually talk before school would start but Brooke never called him.

"No, but I think she might be at home." Lucas said to her.

Peyton glanced out the window as the streets of Tree Hill were flew past her. Lucas felt nervous, trying to build the courage to speak to Peyton. He would just freeze whenever she was around. Lucas wanted to be with Peyton badly, even though everyone has their doubts. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked, noticing that she wasn't speaking to him.

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged her shoulders, staring back at Lucas. "You haven't been talking to me, lately and all you talk about is Brooke." Peyton rolled her eyes, deciding on if she would let Lucas go. She wanted to be friends with Lucas but she wanted to be closer than that. Peyton had her doubts, she thought that she was losing Lucas to Brooke.

"Brooke's been going through a lot," Lucas tried to explain to her.

"I wouldn't know. She talks to you more than she talkes to me." Peyton informed him. Lucas couldn't help the growing relationship with Brooke, and he didn't want it to stop either. It was something hard to say but he also didn't want to lose Peyton as well. Right now, he had to focus on being there for Peyton.

"I'm sorry," Lucas told her. Peyton scoffs, she thought that Lucas wasn't understanding what she wass telling him. Peyton didn't want him to be sorry, she wanted him to do better. "Are we still on for tonight?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes," Peyton forced a smile, even though she wasn't in the mood for a night out on the town.

"Great, I promise, this whole night is going to be about you and only you." Lucas winked at her. Peyton felt this warmth build inside, something that she hasn't felt before. It assured Peyton that Lucas was actually trying to make her happy.

Lucas knocked on the door quickly, hoping that Brooke would answer. Peyton looked around, the house seemed so quiet like there was noone there. Lucas could hear footsteps coming towards the door, axcious to know why Brooke wasn't at school. The door swung open and Victoria stood there with a questionable look on her face. She hasn't seen Peyton in a long time but she would see Lucas almost every night.

"Welcome back, Lucas," Victoria walked away, letting them both in. Lucas tensed up, seeing Peyton's stirn stare. "You should really live here, you are here almost every night." Victoria chuckled. Lucas shut the door behind them, wishing that Victoria would stop talking. Peyton felt anger boil inside her, she didn't even notice that they were in a an empty house.

"I'm not here every night," Lucas tried to laugh through the awkward silence.

"Peyton, I haven't seen you in a while. I honestly thought you and Brooke stopped being friends." Victoria raised her eyebrows.

"Yea, so did I." Peyton was embarssed that she didn't know about what was happening with Brooke.

"Mom, who is it-" Brooke stopped once she saw Peyton and Lucas downstairs.

"It's your friends darling," Victoria smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. Brooke slowly walked downstairs, trying build up the lies that she would have to tell them. Peyton was furious with Brooke, she didn't know where to start. Peyton felt like Lucas was taking her place as a best friend.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Peyton meet Brooke by the stairs. "Where is all of your stuff?" Peyton asked her.

"I told you that I would be moving," Brooke swallowed, nervous to know what Peyton was going to say next.

"You said that you would tell your mom that you don't want to go," Lucas chimmed in, reminding Brooke of her promise. Peyton was confused, she wondered why Lucas knew more about Brooke then she did. Peyton knew that Brooke's mother wanted her to leave to New York but she didn't know that Brooke agreede to it.

"I thought you didn't want to go," Peyton continued to speak, ignoring what Lucas said.

"I don't." Brooke told her.

"Well, it doesn't look like it." Peyton looked around the house.

"It's just...New York sounds like a good plan. I don't want to go out into the world not knowing what to do." Brooke explained to them.

"And what about school?" Lucas asked her.

"I'll be home schooled." Brooke answered him. Lucas scoffs, he couldn't believe that Brooke was actually doing this. Lucas thought Brooke would finally stand up to her mother. They felt like they were losing Brooke for good.

"So, that's it? You're giving up?" Lucas asked her.

"Julian is taking me out tonight, I have to get ready," Brooke changed the subject. Peyton scoffs, storming out of the home. Lucas paused, looking across the room at Brooke. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was lsot for words. Brooke was stubborn, he didn't know what to say to make her stay. They build this close relationship that he didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"Don't you understand that you might never come back? That I might never see you again?" Lucas asked her, taking steps towards her.

"They've offered me a deal that would have me set for the rest of my life, we're already planning a fashion event." Brooke explained to him. Lucas thought that was fantastic but she was still wasn't ready for that. She was only a teenager, she should spend her years here instead of working.

"You have the rest of your life to do that," Lucas told her. "If you leave, you might miss out on something really good." Lucas tried to change her mind.

"I'll keep in touch," Brooke raised her shoulders.

"For how long?" Lucas raised his voice a little. "Until your consumed with New York and your new friends," Lucas said with such disgust.

"You don't know what's out there, you've been here your whole life." Brooke shot back. "I don't want regret not going to New York ten years from now," Brooke said honestly. "This is my only chance, and I'm going to take it." Brooke said to him.

"You're making a huge mistake, Brooke." Lucas said before he walked out of the empty home.

* * *

There was another game tonight and Brooke wasn't in the "Cheering" Mood. There was so much on Brooke's mind that she couldn't focus on what is in front of her. Brooke held her breath, waiting for the moment where she could talk to Lucas. She stood out the enterance doors, waiting for Lucas to show. She noticed that in five minutes before each game, Lucas would panic and leave before the game would start. Lucas patted the wet, cold towel against his face. He was nervous again, afraid of failing the people that he loves. He removed his towel, seeing Brooke Davis in front of him.

"How long have you been waiting there?" Lucas walked up to her.

"Not that long," Brooke informed him. Lucas continued to walk up to her, Brooke was surprised that he wasn't still angry at her. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked him. Lucas stood only an inch away from her, deciding that he couldn't take a second in the world without Brooke.

"Your my best friend and I love you." Lucas confessed to her. Brooke caught her breath, surprised to hear those words escape his mouth. "And I know you want to follow your dreams, and now you have a chance. And if you want to leave, then you should go." Lucas told her. Brooke didn't want to cry in front of Lucas but she couldn't stop the tears. If Lucas didn't say those words, Brooke would have stayed behind for him. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke, holding her for what it seemed to be the last time.

"I'm leaving the day after Prom," Brooke sobbed. Lucas pulled away, that was in only a couple of weeks. Junior year was almost over and Brooke was going to leave.

"That's only in a couple of weeks," Lucas said to her, as if she didn't know. Lucas was going to lose Brooke sooner than he thought.

"I know," Brooke apologized. Lucas didn't want her to leave so soon, he was finally getting to know more about Brooke. "At least she's letting me finish my Junior year here," Brooke tried to make light out of a dark situation. She could feel her lungs getting tight, she didn't want to leave Lucas so soon. There was a part of her that wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to kiss him forever. Lucas looked away from Brooke. There was nothing that Lucas could say, he was heart broken. "Lucas," Brooke called out to him.

"I have a game," Lucas swallowed, Lucas walked into the gym. He was mind was filled with the moments that he shared with Brooke. The feeling that he had when she was around, he was afraid that he would never feel that again. Lucas looked over at the cheerleaders, trying to find his girlfriend. Peyton smiled, waving across the gym at Lucas. She had this proud smile on her face, seeing how far Lucas had came. Suddenly, his felt himself again. He hope for Peyton and him, wondering how far they would go.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas listened to the music that was playing, escaping from the world around them. They wished that this moment could last forever. The feeling of being themselves, and loving one another. Peyton lived for these moments, not wanting to spend another second without Lucas. Lucas laid next to Peyton but couldn't help but Brooke leaving sooner than they thought. This isn't what he planned. Peyton hasn't Lucas say a single word since they've been here. She knew that something was wrong with her boyfriend.

"Lucas," Peyton called out to him. "What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Just thinking about the end of school year, prom," Lucas began to say to her.

"Speaking of prom, are we going together?" Peyton smiled brightly. She had dreampt of Lucas asking her but he didn't say anything yet. Lucas would love to go to prom with Peyton but Brooke was leaving soon. He wanted to be with Brooke one last time, a moment where it was just them. She was going to leave the next day and there was nothing that he could do about that. He hoped that Peyton would understand his reason. For months, Brooke and Peyton slowly started to drift away from each other.

"Brooke is leaving the day after prom," Lucas informed her. Peyton stood up, shocked that Brooke was leaving so soon. Peyton understood how much Brooke meant to Lucas, even though she was jealous of their relationship. "I just want the night to be about all of us," Lucas said to her, hoping that she would understand his reasons. "Us, Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth and Brooke." Lucas begged Peyton. Peyton thought it sounded like the perfect idea but she wanted some time with Lucas.

"I wanted to spend the night with you," Peyton expressed.

"And you still can, I promise." Lucas convienced her.


	15. Chapter 15

Julian hugged Brooke, can't believing the news that she was telling him. He was falling in love with Brooke and the person that she had became. There were moments where he could see his future with her and all of that was gone now. Brooke was leaving for New York in a couple of weeks, leaving the people that she loved behind. Brooke cried into Julian's arms, afraid of missing Julian and feeling her heart sink into her stomach. She wondered if she was making the wrong choice for herself but her designs meant something to her.

"Brooke, I'm going to miss you." Julian whispered in her ear. "So much," Julian kissed Brooke's cheek, not wanting to let go.

"I don't have to go," Brooke forced a smile on her face, hoping that someone would tell her to say.

"Yes, you do." Julian brushed the strands of hair away from her face. "You have to follow your dreams," Julian told her once more. Brooke felt afraid of living a life without her friends in it. There were going to be times where Brooke would miss them so much that it hurts. Brooke kissed Julian, trying to feel something for him like the first time that she saw him. She could tell that she didn't feel the same way about Julian like she did before. She loved him but more like a best friend, and she hoped that it could stay that way. "We can still keep in touch, people do long distance relationships all the time." Julian hoped that Brooke would agree with him but it was too much for Brooke.

"That's just it, I don't want a long distance relationship." Brooke told him. "When I leave, I need to focus on my career." Brooke explained to him.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Julian said to her. Brooke didn't want to break his heart but she couldn't love him when she knew that her heart was with Lucas. She had to leave Julian, so she could move on but she was happy that he was in her life. There was so much that they learned from each other and she couldn't believe that she was saying good-bye so soon. She promised herself that she would succeed and become the best woman that she could be.

* * *

Lucas took another sip of Nathan's whiskey that he bought for his last birthday. Lucas was surprised that Nathan still had the whiskey bottle that his father gave him. Lucas tried not to think about Brooke, he tried to forget all the things that they've shared. If he stopped thinking about her, maybe it would hurt much less when she leaves. Lucas groaned, rubbing his head.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Lucas mumbled, feeling the gas bubbles build up in his stomach. Nathan paused, wondering who Lucas was talking about. Haley stopped, looking down at her drunk best friend. Nathan and Haley glanced at each other, curious to find out who Lucas was referring to. Nathan sat up in his chair, clearing his throat.

"Who?" Nathan asked him.

"Peyton?" Haley raised her eyebrow, taking a step forward. Lucas held his head down, shaking while he continued to have Brooke on his mind. "Brooke," Haley understood who he was talking about. Lucas groaned once more, knowing how awful he was. He wanted Brooke so bad but he also loved Peyton. There was something different about both girls that he loved so dearly.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Lucas said once more, finally looked up at his friends. Lucas was desperate, wanting to know who he loves. Haley felt sorry for Lucas but also for the girls, someone was going to get their heartbroken. "I can't stop thinking about her smile, her eyes, her...everything." Lucas continued to say. Haley gushed at how he described his love for Brooke, and she never heard him say that about Peyton. "And she's leaving in a couple of weeks and be gone forever." Lucas informed them.

"She's still going to New York?" Haley asked him.

"Yea, she thinks it's going to be better." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I tried to tell her not to go but...I get all choked up and scared."

"Well, have you told her how you felt?" Nathan asked him.

"No, I can't." Lucas said to them. "She's in love with someone else," Lucas frowned. The door swung open, Julian walked in with his eyes red from the tears that he shed. Brooke just broke up with him and he hasn't felt this pain before.

"Brooke, just broke up with me." Julian grabbed the bottle from Lucas' hand. Nathan and Lucas caught each others glare, this is the moment that Lucas had been waiting for.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"She said that she didn't want to do the long distance relationship." Julian scoffs, thinking that Brooke was hiding something else. Lucas picked himself up, quickly running out of the house. "Woah," Julian stood back as Lucas ran past him. "Where is he going in such a hurry?" Julian asked Haley and Nathan. Nathan didn't say a word, he ran outside to catch up with Lucas.

"Wait, Lucas," Nathan walked up to Lucas as soon he opened his car door. Lucas was in a rush, he wanted to hurry by Brooke's side. "You can't drive," Nathan said to him, taking away his keys. Lucas huffed, all of them were drunk and he didn't have anyone to take him. Lucas looked around, Brooke's house was only a couple of blocks away. Lucas began to run, feeling the air brush against his shirt.

Lucas caught his breath, dragging his feet to Brooke's door. He was drunk but he knew that Brooke was the one for him. Lucas loved Brooke more than he loved himself and everything just seemed perfect when he's around her. There wasn't anything that he wanted more than Brooke by his side. He knocked on the door, waiting for Brooke to answer. He had hope that Brooke would feel the same way. Brooke answered the door, wondering who was knocking so late in the night. Lucas walked inside, looking around the empty house.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Brooke asked him. "Are you okay?" Brooke frowned, reaching out for Lucas. Lucas was trying to catch his breath, wanting to tell Brooke how he felt. Lucas took in a deep breath, wanting to get the words out.

"The reason why I don't want you to go, the reason why I've been trying to change is your mind is because..." Lucas swallowed, afraid of Brooke's reaction. "It's because I love you," Lucas began to say. "I don't just love you, I'm in love with you." Lucas swallowed, waiting to see what Brooke was going to say. Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm in love with you Brooke Davis," Lucas confessed to her.

"Lucas, you don't know what your talking about," Brooke shook her head.

"I might be a little drunk but I know that I wouldn't last a second without you." Lucas shot back. "Without you nagging about how messy my hair is or that perfect smile you give me when I walk into the room." Lucas grabbed Brooke, pulling her in close. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I can't see your beautiful face every day," Lucas cupped her face, not wanting to let go. "And I wouldn't know what I'll do if I didn't-" Lucas closed his eyes, kissing Brooke instantly. They held hand, sinking into each other. As simple as a kiss, Lucas felt his world open around him.

"Lucas-" Brooke forced herself to step back. Brooke blushed but still ashamed.

"What?" Lucas asked him, then, he heard something above him. He looked at the staircase, seeing his girlfriend stare down at the both of them. Lucas heart sank to his stomach, feeling it turn. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe and fear crawled back. Lucas didn't know what to say, this isn't how he planned to tell Peyton. Peyton wipped the tears from her face and stormed downstairs. Lucas tried to stop her.

"Don't!" Peyton pushed him away, quickly running out of the house. Lucas ran after her, not wanting Peyton to leave this way. He wanted to explain to her. "I knew that you were in love with her!" Peyton sharply turned around.

"No, Peyton, I'm not in love with her-" Lucas tried to change his word, to calm Peyton down.

"You said that you were! You gave her a full, romantic speech!" Peyton shouted at him.

"Peyton, stop, just listen to me." Lucas begged her.

"No, I'm done listening." Peyton sat inside her car.

"Peyton, I'm begging you." Lucas asked her.

"The worst part is, you've never said those words to me." Peyton pressed on her gas, seeing Lucas disappear. Lucas slammed his foot against the ground, furious at himself and he couldn't help but be mad at Brooke. He turned around, seeing Brooke slowly walk outside her door.

"Why did you tell me she was there?" Lucas asked her.

"I didn't know you were going to say that you loved me." Brooke shot back. Lucas didn't shook his head, not believing Brooke.

"I have to go," Lucas tried to walk away.

"Did you mean what you said?" Brooke asked before he walked away. Lucas stopped, not wanting to face Brooke. "or were you just drunk?" Brooke crossed her arms. Lucas swallowed, his mind was filled with words that he wanted to tell Brooke. "You know what, Lucas. Screw you. This is why I was leaving. All of this uneccary drama." Brooke said to him.

"Then why don't you just leave?" Lucas turned around.

"I am, Sunday." Brooke wanted those words to hurt and they did. Lucas felt the anger escape his body.

"What? That's in two days." Lucas argued with her. "You said you weren't leaving until after prom."

"I know, something made me change my mind." Brooke said


	16. Chapter 16

Lucas continued to knock on the door, waiting for Peyton to answer him. He felt his knuckles get numb from the endless pounding against the door. While Lucas wished that he could yell, his mind was clouded by the certain lost. He had lost his best friend and the love of his life. He doesn't even know which one is which. All he knows that he feels something for Brooke that he hasn't felt with Peyton.

"Peyton, I was drunk." Lucas tried to make excuses. Peyton swong the door open, looking down at Lucas. Lucas quickly stood up from leaning against the door, ready to prepare his speech. Peyton walked out, shutting the door behind her so her father wouldn't hear.

"My dad wants you to stop knocking on the door or he's going to call the cops." Peyton crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll stop. I just need you to hear me out for a second," Lucas begged her. Peyton didn't want to hear what he had to say but she had a lot that she wanted to get off her chest. She was heartbroken by the words that Lucas said last night. she had never heard him say something like that to her.

"No, I don't care anymore." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I knew that you loved Brooke, you just wouldn't admit it." Peyton shook her head. "I didn't want my heart broken and you told me that you and Brooke were just friends!" Peyton shouted. "I checked on my friend and I find my boyfriend pouring his heart out and kissing my best friend." Peyton informed him. Lucas knew what happened last night, but he didn't regrett kissing Brooke but he did regret Peyton seeing it.

"I was drunk," Lucas explained to her.

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked him. "that you didn't mean it?" Peyton wanted the answer. Lucas swallowed, he couldn't say that. He loved Brooke and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't lie to Peyton anymore.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." Lucas began to say. "I didn't want to admit that I loved Brooke. I thought you were the one for me. I kept telling myself all the reasons why Brooke is so different from me and how it couldn't work...and it just made me fall in love with her even more." Lucas mumbled under his breath. Peyton scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to hear this," Peyton pushed past Lucas, trying to reach her door.

"Peyton, please, I wish everything can go back to the way it was." Lucas told her.

"We can't Lucas," Peyton turned around. "Now, leave," Peyton slammed the door behind her, leaving Lucas behind.

* * *

Brooke looked down at her phone, seeing her mother smile brightly. Victoria was already in New York, trying to figure out their living sitaution. Brooke was so nervous of leaving Tree hill behind, she wished that someone would tell her that she was doing the right thing. She wanted a sign from someone above.

"I'm happy you're coming to New York early," Victoria smiled. Brooke forced a smile, she didn't want to show her mother that something was bothering her.

"Yea, I'll be there Monday morning. I'm taking a flight on Sunday night," Brooke explained to her.

"Sunday night?" Victoria repeated. "Isn't that the championship game?" Victoria smirked, wondering what her daughter was planning.

"My flight leaves before the game even starts." Brooke giggled. Brooke heard someone knocking on the door, anxious to know who was at the door. "Mom, I have to call you back." Brooke quickly hung up the phone before her mother could say another word. Brooke was scared to know who was at the door. Was it Lucas, the young boy that confessed that he loved her? Or was it Peyton? Brooke opened the door to see Haley, she had this excitement. "Haley," Brooke said with a breath of relief.

"Yes," Haley looked at her questionably. Brooke let haley in, watching her walk into the empty house. Haley walked over to the staircase and sat down. "Hoping to be someone else?" Haley asked her. Brooke raised her eyebrows, sitting next to Haley. Brooke was actually happy that it was Haley.

"No, I'm really happy that you're here." Brooke informed her.

"Really?" Haley narrowed her eyebrows, she wondered what happened when Lucas ran out of the house to tell Brooke how he felt. "What about Lucas?" Haley asked her. Brooke raised her eyebrow, curious to find out what Lucas told Haley.

"Did Lucas tell you about last night?" Brooke asked her.

"No, what happened?" Haley bit her lip.

"Well, Lucas walts in drunk and unannounced and shouts to the world that he loves me. And then he kissed me," Brooke smiled a little, still feeling the taste of his lips. Haley smiled, taking Brooke's hand. Haley was happy for Lucas and Brooke finding their way together. "And Peyton was right behind me." Brooke finished her sentence.

"Oh my god," Haley took in her hands back, imaging the disature that was happening right now.

"Yea," Brooke chuckled a little.

* * *

Haley walked into the room, seeing Nathan and Lucas sitting on the couch. They were curious to know how the conversation went with Brooke. Lucas could only wonder what Brooke was thinking about him. He felt bad, and he was sorry for the pain that he caused. He was losing the person that he loved the most.

"She's still leaving for New York on Sunday." Haley walked over to them.

"Do you know when?" Nathan asked. Lucas huffed, standing up from the couch, he had to figure out a way to make Brooke forgive him. Lucas had a lot at stake, the wrong words and Brooke could be gone forever.

"Yes, she said Sunday night." Haley said to him. Sunday night was the championship game, he had the entire day to have Brooke by his side. He would have to make up a plan to sweep Brooke off of her feet. "She said that it's the best decision right now," Haley shrugged her shoulders. They were all lost for words, wondering what Lucas was going to do. "So, Lucas," Haley began to say.

"I don't know," Lucas told her before she said anything.

"You need to figure it out." Haley crossed her arms.

"Haley-" Nathan tried to calm his wife down but Haley has had enough of Lucas' games.

"No," Haley told Nathan. "Lucas," Haley called out to him. Lucas turned around, ready for the lecture that she was going to give him. "You need to make things right with Brooke and Peyton." Haley informed him. "If you want to be with peyton then be with Peyton," Haley began to say.

"I don't want to be with peyton. I want to be with Brooke," Lucas corrected her.

"Then tell Brooke that, and apologize for last night." Haley warned him, hoping that he understood. Lucas had a lot of apologizing to do and he didn't know where to start. "You have to make things right, Lucas and before Brooke leaves for good."

"What should I say?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know, speak from the heart," Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"Or just get really drunk, that always seems to help you out." Nathan teased Lucas.

"Shut up," Lucas pushed his brother playfully.

* * *

Peyton swung the door open, knowing who was knocking on her door once again. Lucas stood there, with his hands full of beautiful flowers. Peyton thought the gesture was sweet but she still couldn't forgive him for what he said. Lucas handed Peyton the flowers, he really wanted to explain what happened.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked her. Peyton shut the door behind her, listening to what Lucas had to say. They sat down the steps, staring out in the street as they felt the wind brush against their skin. It was moments like these that made Peyton think that she could forgive Lucas. "When I first saw you, it was in the third and we were in the same class together. You had just lost your mother and you wouldn't speak to anyone, except for Brooke." Lucas began to say. "And I could see something in you, something different, I thought you were absoluetly perfect...and I still do." Lucas smiled a little. "And then Brooke and I had this crazy idea to set each other up with our best friends," Lucas chuckled a little. "And it worked, i finally had the girl I loved and I thought I couldn't be any happier," Lucas rested his hand on her shoulder.

"So, that's why you were spending so much time with Brooke?" Peyton asked him.

"Yea, and then one day, something just switched. Brooke and I would hang out every single day, so much that we didn't even pay attention to the people that we love." Lucas began to apologize, telling Peyton the entire truth. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lucas continued to say. "I thought if I'd ignored my feelings for Brooke then maybe I could be happy with you but..." Lucas shook his head.

"You couldn't," Peyton finished his sentence. "...because you love her." Peyton swallowed the pain that she had been holding on. She took in a deep breath, raising her eyebrows because she wasn't surprised. She had seen this coming. "I can't say that I'm not surprised." Peyton said to him. "We couldn't carry on a coversation without you bringing up Brooke." Peyton frowned a little.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry," Lucas apologized once more.

"I know, Lucas..." Peyton nodded. "I know." She repeated. "There's nothing we can do about it now," Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"So, do you forgive me?" Lucas asked her.

"No, but it's going to take some time." Peyton smiled at him.

"Thank you." Lucas was relieved to hear that from Peyton. Peyton stood up, dusting the dirt off her pants.

"Well, Lucas Scott. What's next?" Peyton looked down at him. Lucas chuckled, standing up. He would have to talk to the girl that he loves and hopes that she forgives him.


	17. The End

Brooke was nervous to hear the words come out of Lucas' mouth because she knew it would be something that she couldn't handle. She was angry and hurt from last night, she couldn't understand what Lucas wanted. It made her want to leave New York.

"I'm sorry that I said those things," Lucas began to say, he cleared his throat as he heard it crack. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, Lucas had said a lot of words. "I mean, when I yelled at you, I didn't mean it." Lucas corrected himself. Brooke tensed, feeling her heart open inside her chest. "But I'm not sorry for saying that I love you and that i wanted to spend the rest of my life loving you." Lucas continued to tell her. Brooke felt the tears burn in her eyes, feeling the sudden warmth.

"It's too late," Brooke sobbed, trying to hold her words together.

"Don't say that," Lucas cried. "Don't say that," Lucas lowered his voice, begging Brooke to give him another chance. "We can fix this, I can fix this," Lucas explained to her.

"Lucas, I don't want to fix it." Brooke told him. "I leave tomorrow, I need to focus on my clothing line." Brooke informed him. Lucas knew that but he thought it was the worse excuse that Brooke could think of. They could fix this and Lucas believed that with all of his heart.

"Bullshit!" Lucas raised his voice. "You don't want to fix it because you are afraid of me breaking your heart," Lucas argued with her.

"Yes!" Brooke agreed, he was proving her point. "Like you've done so easily before," Brooke told him.

"You don't think I'm afraid?" Lucas asked her. "I'm scared out of my mind!" Lucas expressed. "I'm afraid of holding you, kissing you, I'm afraid of opening up to you, i'm afraid of you seeing right through me...I-I-I'm afraid you but I don't care because when you look at me, I just feel...safe and at home." Lucas cried. Brooke sobbed, trying to control her emotions but neither of them could.

"Well, that's something that we both have to get over." Brooke said coldly.

"And what if I don't want to get over you?" Lucas asked her. "I don't even know how!" Lucas chuckled sadly. "Do you know how many times I tried not to think about you?" Lucas asked her. "You are all I think about." Lucas continued to say. "You can't tell me that you don't feel the same way," Lucas said.

"I do feel the same way but-" Brooke said.

"Then let's be together." Lucas said to her.

"New York," Brooke reminded him.

"Don't go," Lucas pulled Brooke close to him, holding onto her hands. "Don't go," Lucas whispered, cressing her cheek. Brooke closed her eyes, she didn't want the temptation. She knew that New York would be the best decision for her. She would regret not leaving.

"Lucas, we are just kids." Brooke argued. "We don't even know if this is love," Brooke raised his shoulder.

"Stop," Lucas demanded. "Stop," he begged her.

"It's too late, this is goodbye." Brooke said to him. "You'll find someone better than me," Brooke assured him.

"No, I won't. There's only one person that I love and who I will always love. It's you. It's always been you." Lucas was still going to fight.

"It's always been, Peyton," Brooke explained.

"Stop," Lucas said once more. "No," Lucas shook his head. "Peyton and I...it was a dream that I wanted to come true so bad that I didn't realize that I wasn't happy. The only moments when I was truly happy is when I was with you. When we would just have late night conversations about anything and everything. That's when I knew that I loved you." Lucas confessed.

"When?" Brooke asked.

"The first night that we talked. At the cafe. It was just you and I. I told myself that I could be here forever and I begged God for it not to end. I'm not trying to hurt you," Lucas told her.

"But you will," Brooke wipped the tears away. "I'm sorry, Lucas." Brooke said to him. Lucas took a few steps back, letting go of Brooke's hand becausse he knew there was nothing else that he could say.

"It's okay, I screwed this up," Lucas choked on his words. "That's what I do, I let the people I love down and for that i'm sorry." Lucas said to her, he quickly turned away and disappeared down the street.

* * *

Haley was curious to know what happened between Brooke and Lucas but by the look on his face, it didn't seem like it went well. His eyes and face was red from crying for hours, he paced around the room as he tried to think. There wasn't anything that he could do, it was Sunday and Brooke was leaving tonight.

"How'd it go last night?" Haley asked.

"I'm still crying," Lucas said honestly.

"Did you try going to her house?" Haley asked him.

"It's not her house anymore, it's some family's. No one is allowed on the property." Lucas said to her. "They almost called the police on me." Lucas said to her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Haley asked him.

"I guess it's over. It's too late."

* * *

Lucas could hear his heart pounding in his ear, and the crowd was louder. Today was going to be the end of his basketball career, he was going to focus on writing like Brooke told him to. Since, Brooke was gone, he didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that this summer would be lonely, and he would only think about Brooke. Julian walked out of the gym, wondering where Lucas went.

"Dude, what are you doing? The game is about to start." Julian said to him.

"I know, just give me a minute." Lucas asked him, stepping away from Julian so that he could have some space.

"What's going on?" Julian asked him.

"I said just give me a damn minute," Lucas raised his voice. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack once again and Brooke wasn't here to help him. Julian did what he was told, he shook his head and walked back into the gym. Lucas didn't believe that he could finish this game, all he wanted was Brooke by his side.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," A voice said behind him. Lucas turned around, already knowing who was standing behind him. Brooke cluntched her jacket under her arm, waiting for Lucas to rush into her arms. Lucas didn't believe that this was real.

"What about your flight?" Lucas slowly started to walk towards her.

"It doesn't leave until eight," Brooke smiled a little. It was only six o'clock, Lucas could spend the rest of those two hours with her.

"So, your still leaving?" Lucas stopped only inches away from her.

"Not forever," Brooke promised him. Lucas pulled Brooke in close, pressing their lips against each other. All of the worries and stress escaped their bodies. This was the moment that they had both been waiting for. Lucas didn't want to let Brooke go becauses he knew that their time was only limited.

Lucas felt better but also nervous because he could feel Brooke staring at him as raced up and down the court. Lucas and Brooke couldn't keep their eyes of one another. Everytime Lucas would look up, Brooke would be there to catch his glare. Nathan could see Brooke sitting on the bleachers, blending into the loud crowd.

"Wait? Brooke is staying?" Nathan asked him.

"No, she has to leave in a few hours." Lucas looked at the time. They had an hour left and he wanted to spend it with Brooke. Time was flying by and this game was strectching. "Alright, let's stop playing around and end this in ten minutes." Lucas said to Nathan. Nathan nodded, telling the other teammates what was going on. Time went by and Lucas was only one shot away from winning the game. This was going to change his life for the better. He looked back at Brooke, dribbling the ball. Brooke stood up, anxious to see what was going to happen next.

"Shoot it!" Everyone shouted at Lucuas. Lucas smirked, still dribbling the ball.

"Oh God, what is he doing?" Brooke bit her lips, the clock was ticking.

"I don't know," Haley answered her.

"Shoot it!" the crowd shouted.

"Damn it, Luke. Shoot the damn ball." Julian yelled at him.

"Shoot it!" Brooke shouted. Lucas released the ball, they all watched as the ball flew across the room. The entire room was silent, waiting for their fate. The ball circled around the rem, having the crowd at the edge of their seat. Then, the ball went into the hoop and the crowd went wild. "OH MY GOD!" Brooke screamed, jumping up and down. Lucas dropped to his knees, this was the last game that he would play and he felt a release. "He did it!" Brooke grabbed a hold of Haley, not knowing what to do with her excitment.

"Brooke," Haley grabbed her attention.

"Yea?" Brooke said.

"What are you still doing up here? Go kiss your man," Haley said. Brooke laughed, not saying another word as she rushed down to the floor. She pushed past the crowd, trying to find Lucas. Brooke couldn't see him, she couldn't see anyone that she knew, only strangers.

"Brooke," A voice said behind her. Brooke turned around, warming smile on her face. Peyton smiled, standing a few feet away from Brooke. Peyton was still angry at Brooke and Lucas but she Brooke was still her friend. "Good luck," Peyton forced the words out of her mouth.

"You will always be my best friend...always." Brooke told her.

"Come back, okay?" Peyton asked her.

"Maybe in eight years," Brooke teased.

"Maybe," Peyton smiled. Peyton smiled faded once she seen Lucas walking towards them.

"Brooke," Lucas picked up Brooke, spinning her around. Brooke screamed, laughing with Lucas. Peyton had never seen Brooke and Lucas so happy in their lives. She realized that they were meant to be together. "I can't believe you're still here," Lucas finally placed her back on the ground.

"Yea, I stayed a while." Brooke cleared her throat, noticing that Peyton was staring at them. "Peyton and I were just saying good-bye," Brooke looked back over at Peyton. Lucas didn't notice that Peyton was standing there, he could imagine how she was feeling right now.

"Congratulations, Lucas." Peyton said to him.

"Thanks, Peyton. We're still going to prom, right?" Lucas asked her. Peyton was surprised that Lucas still wanted to go. She looked at Brooke, wondering if she was okay with this. Brooke smiled, perfectly fine. She knew that Lucas would behave himself.

"You shouldn't be alone on prom night and plus, Lucas made you a promise. I won't be there anyway," Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, sure," Peyton smiled, excited. "Talk to you guys later," Peyton walked away.

* * *

They walked the empty streets of Tree Hill, admiring the small town and it's history. Brooke took every second in, keeping a mental picture of everything. She didn't want to ever forget the place where she grew up and the place where she fell in love. She dreaded the last moments with Lucas because she knew she would have to leave soon.

"I don't want to leave," Brooke mumbled, informing Lucas that she was having second thoughts. Lucas held her hand, he could see the lights of the airport in the distance. They were almost there, and soon he would have to let go.

"You have to," Lucas reminded her. Brooke was surprised that Lucas wanted her to leave as well. They both knew that this was the best choice for Brooke, she was going to make a living and be the best woman that she could.

"I'm not ready to go," Brooke continued to say. The words were like bullets sinking into Lucas' heart. He wanted to tell her to say, so bad but it wouldn't be fair.

"You have to," Lucas repeated. Brooke looked up at her boyfriend, seeing that this was bothering him more then it did her. "You are going to be a famous designer, everyone is going to wear your clothes." Lucas reminded Brooke. Brooke nodded, telling herself the same.

"And you're going to start writing?" Brooke asked him.

"Actually," Lucas laughed, he reached into his gym back and pulled out a large packet. Brooke raised her eyebrows, wondering what it was. Lucas handed Brooke the packet.

"Lucas, what is this?" Brooke chuckled.

"This is my story," Lucas said to her.

"Oh my god, you finished it?" Brooke asked him.

"Yea, let's just say this year really inspired me." Lucas smirked, looking down at her beauty.

"This is great, Luke." Brooke tried to open it but Lucas stopped her.

"Wait, I don't want you to read it yet." Lucas begged her.

"Okay," Brooke giggled. "I'll read it when I'm on the plane." Brooke held the book tightly. "I'm really proud o you, Lucas." Brooke told him. Lucas was relieved to hear those words coming out from Brooke's mouth. Lucas took in a deep breath,for what he was about to do was going to take alot.

"Brooke," Lucas said to her. "We're here," Lucas informed her. Brooke turned around, the airport was only inches away. She looked down at her watch and her flight leaves in ten minutes. Brooke leaped into Lucas' arms, not knowing if this was going to be the last time. Lucas chuckled a little, feeling her embrace. Brooke didn't know how many time they've said goodbye but she didn't want to say it anymore. "You'll come back, right?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know," Brooke shook her head.

"Make me promise," Lucas asked her. "In five or maybe eight years, you'll come back," Lucas promised her.

"I promise," Brooke said to him. They pulled away, looking at each other for the last time. Brooke tried not to over think and tried not to cry in front of Lucas again. "I have to go," Brooke started to back away. They held each other's hand until they couldn't anymore. Lucas watched as Brooke disappeared into the airport, missing her already. Lucas told himself that this wouldn't be the last time that he would see Brooke Davis.

Brooke sat in her seat, alone. She looked around to see any familiar faces but there was no one there. She hated that she was going to New York but she hated that she would miss Lucas the most. They had the best times together, and she never thought it would end. She sat there for a moment, thinking about all the times they've shared until she remembered Lucas giving her a copy of his book. She pulled it out of her purse in a rush, she opened the first page and looked at the message Lucas wrote for her.

 _ **To my first and last love,**_

 _ **I'll be at the cafe, waiting for you to come back home.**_

Brooke smiled, she flipped to the next page and saw the full chapter. She smiled, not knowing that this book was about her. She wondered why Lucas wanted her to read this on the plane. She began reading the first chapter, curious to know what Lucas wrote about. She read through the words, Lucas explaining how they opened up to one another in the cafe.

"I was curious to know who Peyton's best friend was, and why she was so special to her an tonight, I had the pleasure of meeting Brooke Davis." Brooke began to read to herself. "The real Brooke Davis." Brooke blushed. "Not the Brooke Davis from high school but the one that Peyton sees. Brooke Davis isn't just the perfect girl that always smiles. Brooke is not perfect but she tries, she's hard on herself, she's broken and won't ask for help. She's a good person but sometimes she lies. And sadly, she's lonely, most of the time. Brooke Davis is all of these things and that's what makkes her special and beautiful," Brooke felt the tears drop from her eyes. "Brooke Davis is the love of my life and one of a kind. And this is the story of how I fell in love with her." Brooke gasped. Brooke had no clue that Lucas was writing about her, she had so many questions. Brooke continued to read the book, getting lost in the memories they've shared.

 **I was curious to know who Peyton's best friend was and why she was so special to her and tonight, I had the pleasure of meeting Brooke Davis. The real Brooke Davis. Not the Brooke Davis from high school but the one that Peyton sees. Brooke Davis isn't just the perfect girl that always smiles. Brooke is not perfect but she tries, she's hard on herself, she's broken and won't ask for help. She's a good person but sometimes she lies. And sadly, she's lonely, most of the time. Brooke Davis is all of these things and that's what makes her special and beautiful.**

* * *

 **The end. I hoped you guys liked this book. So, now, I'm going to make a sequel to this book. It's when Brooke comes back after eight year. Then once I'm down with that Brooke, then I'm done with the Brooke and Lucas stories. I just feel like it's time to move on from this, espically after the Tree Hill scandels. I just feel like Lucas was a complete asshole in the show and he chose Peyton. Brooke deserved so much better, SO MUCH! At the end of the day, Brooke belonged to Julian and I'm glad she did. So, one more book and then I'm done writing brucas fanficts. I want to think you all for reviewing and reading my books. I really thank all of you because you are the reason why I've been doing these for so many years. I apperciate all of you and thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


End file.
